kagome, el amor de una poderosa miko
by guerrera de la noche
Summary: el amor de kgome y sesshomaru sera puesto a prueba , pero a pesar de todo demostraran que el amor es lo mas fuerte que hay sesshome su amor sucederá en ciertas circunstancias mas summary pero bueno el amor sucede muy rapido cap 2
1. Chapter 1

(Este es un SESSHOME que he creado en realidad no soy muy buena pero si tenga algunos errores me dicen vale) aclaro que en este fiction cambiare varias cosas pero nada que afecte el anime original ni nada parecido además que pondré a kikyo ( mas mala) no es que la odie pero es que necesito a alguien que haga más interesantes las cosas, el amor de sesshomaru y aome será de una manera no muy rara pero tampoco muy común

**aclaraciones**

() cambio de acciones explicación de la autora es decir yo

"pensamientos

_ cambio de escena

capitulo 1

**PORQUE ME TRAICIONASTE INUYASHA**

aome ya llevaba varios años en el sengoku en total 5 largos y agotadores años , aome ya no era la misma niña que había llegado hace 5 años ahora era mas bella su cabello llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas terminando en esplendidos rizos, era mucho más madura pero no permia esa chispa de felicidad que hacía que cualquiera la quisiera ,sus ojos seguían siendo tan bellos y muy demostrativos y tiernos pero escondían en ellos todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar tras las constantes partidas de inuyasha detrás de kikyo las cuales soporto mucho tiempo

quien después de un año de haber muerto fue resucitada pero esta vez en un cuerpo de verdad inuyasha a penas supo de ello no tardo en dejar a aome por kikyo ,quien celosa de la belleza de aome ( pensando que inuyasha la había echo suya , cosa que jamás paso...no seria tan mala persona dejándole algo tan bueno a mi pequeño inu jiji sabiendo que es para otro)

hizo que una bruja le lanzara un hechizo a aome ,este dichoso hechizo hizo que aome sufriera las cosas mas atroces que le pueden pasar a una mujer en toda su larga vida (en esta y otras) por esto aome prefirió irse del sengoku para poder vivir "feliz" sin sospechar de la maldición que recaía sobre ella inocente de todo lo que tendría que pasar para saber que estaba condenada a vivir un infierno en el sengoku pero para todo mal hay una solución...

después de que aome volvió a su época inuyasha y kikyo se marcharon muy lejos puesto que no quería ver a aome no solo porque se sentía culpable sino porque kikyo no lo dejaría en paz hasta crees que en verdad ya no sentía nada por aome o esa " chiquilla" como ella la llamaba.

después de dos días de que aome llego a su casa una catástrofe ocurrió toda su familia fue asesinada de una manera horrible tanto que aome no lo soporto y en verdad deseo regresar al sengoku, una luz color morado la empezó a rodear y apareció en el lugar menos esperado apareció enfrente de nada mas y nada menos que el gran lord del oeste sesshomaru que ante la aparición de la sacerdotisa estaba muy confundido por supuesto este supo ocultarlo con su típico semblante de bloque de hielo impenetrable.

-humana

-se-Sessho-maru

-que haces aquí

\- no lo se dijo aome con rostro muy triste

-hmg fue lo único que dijo sesshomaru al ver la expresión de dolor y tristeza de la sacerdotisa

\- Ya te vas Humana

\- es que no se en donde estoy ni como regresar

\- no es mi problema estas en mis territorios largo

\- aome (olvido por un momento su dolor para enfadarse) es que acaso no escuchaste sordo no se en donde estoy o como regresar

-p" como se atreve esta humana insolente a levantarme la voz a mi el gran lord sesshomaru , aunque es muy curioso como cambia de estado de animo definitivamente los humanos son extraños" humana como te atreves , agarrándola del cuello aprisionándola contra un árbol se acerco lentamente a su oído y con tono lujurioso le dijo - una simple humana como tu que es frágil, efímera, son solo eso los humanos son solo presas que asechamos...

-aome ( con tono seguro y voz firme contesto) en eso no te equivocas pero a pesar de ser efímeros disfrutamos de todos y cada uno de los momentos agradecemos el respirar adoramos y nos maravillamos con lo que nos rodea y lo apreciamos a comparación de ti no somos egoístas bueno por lo menos no todos , tenemos sentimientos y ...

\- (apretando mas el agarre del frágil cuello de la sacerdotisa azabache) los humanos son débiles con sus sentimientos de nada sirve solo confunde.

mientras decía esto se acercaba a su cabello largo azabache para oler su exquisito aroma a jazmín lleno sus fosas nasales con ese aroma que inundaba sus sentidos y sin poder evitarlo se enterró en su cuello lamiendo con delicadeza la delicada piel de su cuello que desprendía un delicioso olor a duraznos su piel parecía porcelana que bajo los tenues rayos de la luna que advertía con dar paso a una noche estrellada subió lentamente asta rosar sus labios con los de la joven sacerdotisa que parecía sufrir de un ataque de nervios.

aome estaba toda ruborizada y sin poder evitarlo al sentir el tacto de los labios del poderoso taiyokai se le erizo la piel, al parecer su poderoso y muy notorio sonrojo complació al taiyokai que inevitablemente y hechizado por lo hermosa y delicada, tan frágil tan efímera tan hermosa y exquisita que se veía derritiéndose ante su agarre que ya hace mucho dejo de aprisionar con fuerza su cuello para delinearlo con sus largos dedos tratando de no lastimar su piel de porcelana

-dime cuan nerviosa te pongo o me negaras que te estas derritiendo en mis brazos ( en mi fic sesshomaru tiene los dos brazos) le dijo esto susurrándolo pegado a sus labios

aome ante tal acción no pudo mas que decir un** SI** ante tal confesión de la joven mujer que se derretía en sus brazos el taiyokai no espero que ella reaccionara cuando ya la estaba besando fervientemente aome se estremeció y se sintió feliz por alguna razón estar en los brazos de ese demonio le daba paz , tranquilidad y seguridad cosa que poco sentía con inuyasha .

mientras aome correspondía su beso de igual manera, sesshomaru se regaño mentalmente y se separo abruptamente maldiciendo por lo bajo el haber caído en el hechizo de esa mujer pero al verla de esa manera sonrojada y agitada se sintió orgulloso al verla así y todo por su causa.

_se..sshomaru por porque dijo aun agitada y muy sonrojada

-hmg ...no lo se En realidad el no lo sabia solo sucumbió a lo que su demonio interno le gritaba, se lo pedía le gritaba que la hiciera suya, aun que le gustaba su orgullo era demasiado grande para permitirse eso por esa razón solo la miro fijamente causando de nuevo el sonrojo de la joven quien al ver que la miraba de esa manera no puedo evitar sonreírle de una manera tan tierna que el taiyokai solo sintió como una parte de su frio corazón se derretía ante aquel gesto de inocente mujer que aun mantenía aprisionada con su cuerpo y el enorme árbol

\- Yo Sesshomaru

\- La mujer dijo nada, dime cómo Llegaste aquí pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

de un momento a otro el rostro de aome volvió a tener esa mirada triste que inevitablemente se lleno de lagrimas" por alguna razón el sesshomaru se sintió un poco culpable pero nunca lo admitiría ni lo demostraría " aome acerco sus manos a su pecho cerrándolas tratando de contener las grimas que no dejaban de salir y con voz quebrada le dijo

\- no lo se, solo que mi familia murió y yo en realidad deseo escapar de ese lugar y estar aquí en esta era y no volver pero no se porque resulte aquí junto a ti.

-hmg dijo sesshomaru do media vuelta de una manera muy elegante que lo caracterizaba y se fue alejando de un momento a otro se detuvo y miro a aome sobre su hombro que seguía en la misma posición que se veía tan frágil demasiado para su gusto pero aun así se veía tan hermosa bañada en sus lagrimas y con las mejillas enrojecidas con su voz fría y autoritaria dijo

\- piensas quedarte hay a que otros yokais vengan a comerte

lo miro por un momento pero con un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación camino lentamente detrás de sesshomaru que de vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-sesshomaru etto yo quiero saber a donde vamos pregunto un tanto temerosa

_ sesshomaru que había notado el nerviosismo de sus palabras solo atino a decir - a mi castillo

caminaron durante unos minutos que para aome era una eternidad aome se atrevió a romper el silencio preguntándole al imponente taiyokai que asía un gran esfuerzo por no voltearse y besarla de nuevo pero estaba muy pendiente de lo que ella decía y cada expresión de su fino rostro maldiciéndose asi mismo por sentirse atraído por una inútil y detestable humana pero ya no había vuelta atrás que mas podía hacer ya la llevaba con el no podía hacer nada o podía pero en realidad no quería hacerlo le agradaba sentir su aroma tan cerca de el-

_donde esta rin y el sapo chillón que siempre te acompañan pregunto un poco mas calmada

_ tardo en contestar pero al final dijo - en el castillo " en realidad le pareció un tanto gracioso su comentario de sapo chillón porque en realidad que era molesto pero a el le divertía ver sus tonterías y los gestos de desagrado cuando le ordenaba cuidar de rin) caminaron y decidieron descansar en un claro muy bello donde había un lago con aguas cristalinas y estaba rodeado por montones de flores a lo cual aome estaba encantada sesshomaru no le dio mucha importancia se sentó en la rama de un árbol no muy lejos de aome , quien se sentó en las raíces de un gran árbol que casi al momento que se acomodo se quedo profundamente dormida paso unos minutos y sesshomaru se deleitaba mirándola lo bella que se veía durmiendo de esa manera

esta vez prefirió no regañarse solo trataría de ignorarla pero le era imposible por eso siguió mirándola hasta que vio un leve temblor del cuerpo de la pequeña joven que dormía plácidamente se quito su haori ( no se si se escribe así ) y la cubrió con el y regreso a la rama del árbol para mirarla una vez mas y descansar un poco aun que seguía alerta.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

**Experimentando sentimientos **

a la mañana siguiente se levantaron ninguno dijo nada sesshomaru busco algo de comer para la humana

**POV Sesshomaru **

me levante obviamente mas temprano que la humana y suponiendo que apenas despertara tendría hambre fui a buscarle algo de comer en que momento de nuestro camino juntos me empecé a preocupar por ella aun que tengo que admitir que después de lo que dijo que acerca de su familia algo en mi se estrujo de una manera un tanto preocupante me he dado de cuenta que esta mujer no es normal no es cualquier ser humano no solo por su poder belleza y ternura ella es mas que eso me interesa el que ella este bien o mal pero en que estoy pensando es solo una humana que me hipnotizo

le busque algo de fruta y pesque unos pescados encendí una fogata y los puse a asar, me sentí complacido cuando la vi despertar por el olor de la comida escuche que su estomago gruño sonreí internamente me gusto ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosado que la asía ver hermosa.

-gracias sesshomaru

la escuche agradecerme yo solo la ignore me encantaba ver como comía tan tranquila y despreocupada aun que en sus ojos demostraban la tristeza que mostros ayer sentí un deseo de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero enseguida me arrepentí por ello y no hice nada solo me quede mirando a un punto en especifico en el horizonte

**Kagome POV**

me desperté con el delicioso olor del pescado asado me avergoncé bastante al oír como mi estomago rugía por el hambre, el estaba allí sentado en las raíces de un árbol y a mi lado había en unas hojas dos pescados asados con unas cuantas frutas .

le agradecí por la comida pero el no dijo nada solo estaba allí sentado mirando a un punto especifico del horizonte se veía tan fuerte, imponente y muy guapo sus ojos, su cabello todo de el era tan mágico se veía tan concentrado tan inmutable tenia muchas ganas de ir a recorres con las yemas de mis dedos esas líneas magentas que estaban en sus mejillas pero mejor desistí de la idea solo con pensar que el odiaba a los humanos , me entristeció pensar eso a pesar de conocerlo muy poco sabia que quería a la pequeña y burbujeante rin pero solamente a ella sentí como la tristeza volvió a mi pero trate de ocultarlo continúe comiendo tranquilamente sin decir palabra alguna transcurrieron así las semanas.

escuche decir un

_ vámonos

\- yo solo atine a decir un si

sessgomaru y aome partieron de nuevo asía el castillo del lord durante el transcurso nadie dijo nada de vez en cuando sesshomaru miraba de reojo a aome que miraba impresionada lo enorme de sus territorios y lo hermoso de los cerezos que había allí

\- sesshomaru tus territorios son muy hermosos

\- hmg si es mi deber como lord cuidar de mis territorios es mi deber

-aome único regalo un enorme Sonrisa

eso hizo que el lord se sintiera muy orgullosos tenia que admitir que le gustaba cuando ella se veía así feliz sin tristeza eso le gusto y calmo un poco la incomodidad en la que estaban, después de una tenue caminata llegaron a un imponente castillo con una enormes yokais dragones que vigilaban la entrada del castillo, que apenas vieron a su señor llegar abrieron de inmediato las enormes puertas

cuando entraron habían un montón de sirvientes que esperaban el regreso de su señor se inclinaron ante su señor de inmediato posaron su vista en la acompañante de su señor y notando que era humana la miraron de una manera muy desagradable otros machos de la servidumbre y soldados la miraron de manera lujuriosa y algunas sirvientas la miraron con asco y celos pues era muy hermosa

sessomaru al percatarse de la mirada de sus sirvientes y soldados sobre aome en voz fuerte, firme con su semblante calmado dijo

\- Yura

-si mi señor dijo una yokai gata con cabello corto piel morena y ojos morados alta y con un cuerpo esbelto con un pequeño quimono amarillo

-llévala a una de las habitaciones y denle ropa para que se cambie( al percatarse de que la muer llevaba ese horrible uniforme de colegiala que mostraba mas de lo necesario)

-como ordene mi señor

\- advierto nadie se atreva a tocarle un solo cabello espero que eso quede muy claro de lo contrario saben que pasara

todos contestaron al tiempo SI SEÑOR, la yokai se acerco a aome y le dijo con un tono de molestia por aquí cosa que molesto un poco a aome que solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió caminaron por un gran pasillo lleno de estatuas y cuadros de ancestros y perros enormes hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta que tenia unos cerezos tallados en la puerta delicadamente, la yokai le abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar al entrar aome pudo ver la enorme evitación con una cama ni tan grande ni tan pequeña en una esquina un ropero moderado un tocador con un pequeño espejo que quedaba a la perfección para verse al lado del ropero se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo.a yokai abrió el armario y saco un hermoso kimono( saque la imagen del kimono de inter jajaja no soy buena describiendo )

. /url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;frm=1&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;docid=GOlwR7TJE7LO1M&amp;tbnid=IIFJa6g8Q3qDrM:&amp;ved=0CAUQjRw&amp;url=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fu%2F4061777%2Fhanyou-sdoggieearslover&amp;ei=pWcDVKCpBselyAT4xoC4AQ&amp;psig=AFQjCNErIO9cb1W6p0aTep55Ew2-BeyiTA&amp;ust=1409595359449092

aome miro el kimono que estaba encima de la cama y le pareció muy hermoso, le pregunto donde podía tomar un baño y le señalo una puerta grande hay se encontraba el baño hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro aome entro al baño era no muy grade con una tina para bañarse (no se si se dice así) se desvistió y se metió a bañar habían unos cuantos frascos parecían esencias había unas para el cuerpo de durazno y de vainilla y para el cabello unas de fresas con jazmín y de chocolate aome tomo la esencia de durazno para el cuerpo y para el cabello la esencia de fresas y jazmín al terminar se cambio y salió de la evitación y se dirigió a los jardines que estaban llenos de flores , rosas y arboles de cerezos lo cual daba un ambiente muy como estaba tan tranquilo se sentó en un asiento con este estilo

. . %%% 3Fpg 3Dp_detalhe 26prod% 3D200% y ei = jG0DVNe6FZKwyASMgIHgCw bv.74115972 BVM y = y = y = 1409596565114841 psig AFQjCNFxfSHhIqIf2qQRCiCsyr1E_44pzA ust

( el link del jardín de cerezos con puente y lago jijiji) . /url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;frm=1&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;docid=X1Gca_jbBBQ-9M&amp;tbnid=O_o4Jap5Cy6jiM:&amp;ved=0CAUQjRw&amp;url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F2011%2F03%2F&amp;ei=QW0DVOPuF4GpyASctoGwCQ&amp;bvm=bv.74115972, &amp;psig=AFQjCNH1DTvJqhC3q0VBz1r-xyI_-kEmjA&amp;ust=1409597033013445

se sentó a la sobra de un enorme árbol de cerezo y se quedo contemplando el hermoso paisaje era tan tranquilo

sesshomaru iba caminando por los enormes pasillos de su palacio estaba buscando a aome por alguna razón quería volver a besarla a sentirla cerca se había vuelto una droga para el de un momento a otro sintió en el aire el arome de jazmín mesclado con fresas el cual le encanto siguió ese delicioso olor hasta que llego a uno de los jardines principales y quedo hipnotizado no podía creer lo que veía era tan hermosa ,tan frágil por un momento quiso que ella lo viera por esa razón hizo ruido haciendo que ella volteara a verlo, el camino lentamente Asia ella admirando su figura su hermoso rostros su largo cabello cayendo en cascada por su hombro derecho terminando en hermosos rizos que la hacían ver mas exóticas sus ojos cuidadosamente delineados y sus labios pintados de un rosado suave

-mujer que haces aquí le pregunto sin demostrar su interés

\- yo solo quería respirar un poco de aire y este lugar es muy tranquilo me gusta

\- Usted me dice por qué el Fuiste con Inuyasha en lugar de conmigo á venir

-no fui con el porque el eligió a kikyo y yo lo he olvidado no deseo verlo acordarme de su traición a mi el me prometió que apenas acabáramos con naraku se quedaría conmigo pero no fue así solo me utilizo por eso yo...

-entiendo deseas regresar a tu mundo

no quiero bajando la vista ocultándola con su fleco

-entonces deseas permanecer a mi lado

-aome levanto la vista y lo miro esperanzada, sorprendida y sonrojada y llorando

cosa que no incomodo a sesshomaru solo la observaba sin decir nada admirándola se acerco lentamente hasta quedar casi pegados con su garra limpio la lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos se sentía tan bien el poder oler su aroma tan dulce tan exquisito lentamente se inclino y con sus labios roso los de ella asiendo que esta se estremeciera ante el contacto con los labios de sesshomaru se sonrojo mucho mas.

-con tono un tanto lujurioso y picaron contra sus labios le pregunto serás solo mía, no veras a inuyasha y olvidaras todo lo relacionado con el y solo estarás a mi merced.

\- s-si titubeo pero segura en el tono de voz lentamente los dos dejaron de hablar para entregarse en un beso apasionado que de inocente no tenia nada, aome paso sus brazos por el cuello de sesshomaru y el la agarro de su pequeña cintura y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y el árbol de cerezo se besaron de manera dulce y lentamente.

-aome dijo en un susurro sesshomaru

-sesshomaru

-se mía solo mía

-sesshomaru TU ESTAS seguro

-a que te refieres con si estoy seguro

\- pues a que soy una humana y tu un demonio y tu no odi... no termino la frase porque sesshomaru puso uno de sus largos dedos en sus labios

\- es verdad odio a los humanos

\- vez dijo con mucha tristeza

-pero a ti y a rin no las odio

-sesshomaru yo te amo sesshomaru solo la miro y la abrazo era demasiado orgulloso para decirle lo que sentía pero si la amaba.

luego se separaron y se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que se escucho a la pequeña rin gritando emocionada señor sesshomaru para luego abrazarse a la pierna del mencionado que le pregunto

\- rin te portaste bien

Si Sesshomaru Misma

-aunque

-señorita AOME esta alegría aquí

-hola rin como estas le da un pequeño beso en la frente cosa que le gusto a rin

-bien aquí porque este

-Jaja es estafa vid que se perdió debido a sesshomaru

-rin desde ahora aome se quedara aquí para cuidarte y jugar contigo

-yupi rin va a tener con quien jugar

-rin dime donde esta ese sapo extraño que siempre te acompaña

-el señor jaken estaba asiendo algo que el señor sesshomaru le pidió y precisamente viene ya en camino jijiji

-ya veo después de que aome dijo esto un histérico y feliz jaken por ver a su amor bonito volver se lanzo a sus piernas para decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado

-amo bonito no sabe como lo extrañe esta niña insolente es insoportable

sesshomaru lo miro de una manera que hizo que el pobre sapo se alejara por inercia y por el miedo

Callate -jaken Mato

-si amo bonito dijo asiendo una reverencia

-amo bonito disculpe mi osadía pero que hace la mujer de inuyasha aquí esta humana repug jaken no termino la frase porque tenia un enorme chichón en la cabeza proporcionado por sesshomarun

-ella no es la mujer de el inútil de inuyasha y tu jaken te encargaras de cuidarla junto con rin entendido

-si amor bonito dijo sobándose el enorme chichón y maldiciendo por lo bajo a aome

-jaken lleva a jugar a rin

-si Amor bonito

después de que jaken y rin se fueron dejando a sesshomaru con aome completamente solos sesshomaru tomo a aome en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación entro sin prisa alguna la dejo con cuidado en la cama sin dejar de ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado, se acercaron lentamente y se besaron en un tierno beso para luego volverse apasionado bajando lentamente por su hombro dando pequeños besos haciendo un camino hasta llegar a la abertura de su traje en el que se podía ver el inicio de sus pechos cosa que sesshomaru disfruto bajo lentamente el quimono por sus hombros dejando ver sus senos su piel era nívea tersa, era muy hermosa ante sus ojos beso cada parte de su piel sin dejar ninguna parte olvidada, quería que todos supieran que tenia dueño que ella portaba su olor quien se acercara lo mataría sin compasión alguna.

aome por su parte no se quedo atrás con sus pequeñas y frágiles manos quito la yukata de sesshomaru la deslizo por sus anchos hombros dejando al descubierto un torso perfecto bien formado, sonrojándose ante lo visto prefirió evitar su mirada COSA QUE NO PASO DESAPERCIVIDA POR SESSHOMAU quien al percatarse de esto la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla , se acerco lentamente a su oído y con una voz muy sensual le susurro -mírame cosa que a aome le sorprendió porque un escalofrió recorrió su espalada provocando un sonrojo mas fuerte , sesshomaru aprovechando su estado la beso apasionadamente se separaron lentamente

se miraron fijamente demostrándose muchas cosas con la mirada sus sentimientos y emociones sesshomaru se sentía feliz porque la tenia tanto como ella no esperaron mas se despojaron del resto de la ropa que quedaba y se entregaron en cuerpo y alma quedo sellado su amor, sesshomaru entro lentamente en ella sabiendo que nunca había estado con un hombre lo cual lo hacia muy dichoso primero fue lento y luego muy rápido debido a la intensidad no dejaban de decirse palabras dulces a cerca que se amaban y cosas así, pronto llegaron al clímax en el acto sesshomaru la mordió proclamándola como suya ahora era su mujer hermosa, efímera, sensual, inocente, que con su ternura enamora, ilusiona mientras que ella muy perezosamente se acurrucaba en el pecho de su macho su yokai su amor, sesshomaru con su semblante frio acariciaba los largos cabellos de su amada azabache aun que su porte siempre fuera frio y calculador cualquiera que lo viera afirmarían ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos acaso eso era FELICIDAD o AMOR sea lo que sea el estaba muy orgulloso de su mujer no su mujer no SU HERMBRA SUYA Y DE NADIE MAS con este pensamiento se dejo caer en lo brazos de Morfeo feliz y muy satisfecho por su elección


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

TE AMO Y NO LO OCULTARE

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue sesshomaru quien miro a un lado suyo a su compañera su pareja y hembra futura madre de sus hijos a pesas de


	4. Chapter 4

PRIMERO QUE TODO LAMENTO DE VERDAD LA TARDANZA ES QUE EH TENIDO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y LA VERDAD NO EH TENIDO TIEMPO PERO BUENO AQUÍ VAMOS DANDOLE JEJEJ ESPERO COMENTARIOS SI TIENEN ALGO QUE COMENTAR O DECIR ADEMAS DE QUE ME SERVIVIR ADE MUCHO SUS CONSEJOS BIEN SABEN QUE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA EN ESTA PAGINA POR LO TANTO ESPERO CONSEJOS

BN YA BASTA DE RODEOS EL CAP 3

CAPITULO 3

UN NUEVO DIA MI SEÑOR

Al día siguiente se levantaron un tanto sofocados y exaltados por la experiencia anterior lord sesshomaru admiraba a kagome como si fuera la primera vez que ve el sol, ella simplemente bajaba la cara avergonzada ya que había recordado los sucesos anteriores se sentía insegura trataba de ocultar su incertidumbre de sesshomaru , lo cual no funcionó muy bien que digamos debido a sus sentidos de demonio El de inmediato capto la incertidumbre de su hembra.

-que sucede kagome pregunto un tanto preocupado

-mm nada, eso solo que me eh puesto a pensar e que soy humana y tu odias o los ningen

\- ahora comprendía la molestia de su compañera. Pensándolo muy bien se atrevió a decir kagome se muy bien que la imagen dada por este sesshomaru no fue muy adecuada por decirlo así por las únicas humanas son rin y tú, se bien que las cosas no serán para nada fáciles debido a tu procedencia pero confió que ahora siendo mi compañera entiendas que ahora en adelante tendrás que estar siempre a mi lado como la nueva lady del oeste

\- …maru yo la verdad no sé qué decirte me siento feliz y aturdida además soy humana crees que los lores cardinales me acepten yo solo deseo estar a tu lado a pesar de todo, sé que soy torpe y temperamental y bien debes de saber que yo no me quedare callada ante insulto de alguno de tu especio incluso alguno de mi especie. No espere que me comporte de otra manera.

\- no creo que sea necesario quien se atreva a ofenderte o lastimarte sea física o de palabra morirá.

Después de esa charla se levantaron sesshomaru por su parte se cambió y le dijo que la esperaba en el comedor, dando un casto beso en los labios sonrosados de la joven miko se retiro

Kagome por su parte prefirió meterse a bañar y relajar un poco su cuerpo ya que estaba un tanto adolorido después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior uso varias esencias como vainilla para el cuerpo y jazmín para el cabello luego se envolvió en una toalla de seda al salir del baño se encontró con una pequeña youkai que no aparentaba más de 13 años.

La pqueña youkai hablo con sumo respeto, mi señora mi señor me a enviado a que la asista en lo que necesite eh preparado para usted un kimono espero sea de su agrado y si me lo permite también deseo peinarla

Kagome que no salía de su asombro asintió y tímidamente le pregunto su nombre, cómo te llamas?

-O mi señora discúlpeme mi nombre en nami y estoy a sus servicios

\- Muchas gracias nami y si me gustaría que por favor me ayudaras

-Bueno mi señora mientras alisto lo necesario para peinarla

\- hum esta bien nami y mi nombre es kagome

\- qué lindo nombre mi señora

\- eh gracias pero porque no usas mi nombre nami?

\- eh porque usted es la nueva lady y es incorrecto e irrespetuoso llamas aun lord o lady por su nombre.

\- comprendo.

Mientras que nami arreglaba y alistaba las cosas para peinar a su señora esta revisaba el hermosos kimono que estaba encima de la cama jamás había visto un kimono tan hermoso

Bn mas o menos así e el kimono o bn así solo que kagome tiene el cabello negro azulado

Después de vestirse con ayuda de nami kagome se sento alfrente del espejo y dejo que nami la peinara.

Ya saben kagome tiene el cabello mucho más largo en peinado le llega hasta la cintura bueno jejej

Después de peinarse y maquillarse tenuemente con algo de color en los labios y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas se fue a comer con su señor que ya estaba impaciente.

Al entrar al comedor sesshomaru quedo impactado por la belleza de su onna (mujer) se veía radiante y fácilmente podría superar la belleza de una hembra youkai

La miraba de manera insistente y su mirada era oscura por el deseo creciendo en él, pero debido a los anteriores acontecimientos sabiendo que había sido la primera vez de su onna prefirió esperar aunque impaciente esperaría. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado

Kagome se acercó lentamente a el bajo su atenta mirada y la de algunos sirvientes que la miraban descaradamente, un pequeño gruñido de advertencia por parte de sesshomaru basto para que los machos regresaran a hacer sus deberes, algunas hembras la miraban celosas de su belleza y no solo por eso si no porque ahora sería la nueva lady del palacio

Se sentaron comieron lentamente de vez en cuando se daban miradas llenas de amor, pasión y por qué negarlo también lujuria se podía palpar su deseo en el ambiente nadie se atrevería a interrumpir ese momento si es que pretendían seguir con vida.

Después de comer los dos se tomaron de la mano para sorpresa de sus sirvientes su señor, frio, destructor, sanguinario tomo la mano de la nueva lady con mucha delicadeza y la beso tiernamente.

Luego subió a su rostro la vio sonrojarse por sus acciones, lentamente se acercó y beso sus labios bajo la mirada curiosa de sus sirviente un jaken acababa de entrar preparándose para recibir ordenes de su amor bonito pero quedo de piedra al ver la escena mirar a su amo tomar con tanta delicadeza la pequeña cintura de la onna acercándola más a él y devorándola en un beso apasionado y exigente

Al separarse jadeantes y con una kagome sonrojada hasta mas no poder al darse cuenta del espectáculo que habían dado muchso machos miaban con deseo a su lady y las hembras babeaban literalmente por su seños deseosas de ser poseídas.

A sesshomaru le molesto profundamente y de un gruñido los mando a todos a revolar por el castillo buscando refugio de su señor furioso por su intromisión un jaken desmallado fue ignorado olímpicamente por un sesshomaru irritado y excitado deseoso de poseer a su mujer deseaba escucharla decir su nombre entre sus suaves gemidos de aprobación pero como siempre tenía que cumplir sus deberes como lord claro al lado de su onna por supuesto.

-onna vamos a mi despacho es de mucha importancia terminar con unos pergaminos y como lady es necesario que conozcas algunos requisitos con respecto al lugar que gobiernas, conocerás nuestras costumbres y tu lugar a mi lado.

-entendido sesshomaru sama mmm es correcto llamarte así de ahora en más?

\- haz acertado pequeña onna de ahora en adelante será así pero en la intimidad podrás llamarme como acostumbras, referente a mi persona te llamara kagome sama ya que es más adecuado.

Después de este pequeño intercambio la pareja se retiró lentamente al despacho a revisar los documentos y demás pasaron una tarde amena entre unas cuantas bromas por parte de su onna y unas cuantas caricias y palabras indecentes por parte de su señor hasta llegar la noche en la cual por supuesto el lord sesshomaru aprovecho para asaltar a su pequeña miko

CONTINUARA…..

Será muy interesante esta vez tratare en el próximo cap poner algo más de lemon la verdad no soy muy buena solo espero les guste


	5. Chapter 5

En conclusión no sería el 5 sino el 4 pero bueno estoy tratando de publicar más seguido trato de que las historias estén bien aún que en verdad me cuesta

**RAYO DE SOL:** gracias por tu comentario lo tendré muyen cuenta pero si te diré que rin aparecerá pero en chibi así que por el momento resta decir que agradezco tus comentarios y espero que la historia sea de tu agrado

**capítulo 5**

**Un nuevo peligro **

**pov, inuyasha **

**Estábamos sentados kikyo y yo en un arroyo , después del tiempo en el que conviví con ella me di de cuenta de lo diferente que es a kagome ella es dulce, amorosa y a pesar de nuestras peleas siempre me apoyo y cuido.**

**A comparación de kagme , kikyo ya no es la misma ya no me dice palabras dulces como al principio al contrario se muestra fría y mucho más distante de lo normal .**

**La piel de kagome era cálida y pálida pero siempre tenía con ella ese hermoso rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, en cambio la de kikyo si era cierto que su piel si había recuperado su calidez pero en sus mejillas nunca mostraba ese rubor tan inocente.**

**Durante ese tiempo tubo tiempo suficiente en pensar en las cosas que había dicho y hecho sabía que no tendría su persona tan fácilmente pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de tenerla.**

**EN EL OESTE ( en un castillo mas específicamente )**

**La lady y el lord del oeste estaban hablando muy amenamente en uno de los jardines del palacio , de echo en el jardín que estaban había pertenecido a inu kimi la madre de sesshomaru.**

**(Bueno así es el jarin jejej)**

**Después de haber compartido unos cuantos alimentos sesshomaru ayudo a kagome a levantarse **

**-kagome sama deseo que te quedes aquí conmigo.**

** .. Sama Yo la verdad no puedo y lo sabes una vez que mi misión termine yo deberé de irme , cosa que no deseo porque si me voy te voy a perder.**

**\- mientras hablaba sesshomaru la atrajo contra si en un abrazo protector onna , no te preocupes encontraremos la manera de que permanezcas a mi lado además eres fuerte y poderosa estoy seguro que lo lograremos.**

**-sesshomaru sama la verdad estoy angustiada por nuestra relación debido al tiempo del que provengo no deseo importunarlo la verdad quiero que todo esté bien **

**En el aura que rodeaba a su amada onna se podía persivir la angustia, preocupación, pasión y amor cosa que lo alegro verdaderamente.**

**-onna no desesperes hay tiempo aun.**

**\- si sesshomaru sama **

**-kagome cuantas veces te eh tenido que decir que solo cuando estén los sirvientes y los cardinales me digas sama **

**\- lo siento sesshomaru mi amor...Con eso se besaron tiernamente.**

**CON KIKYO **

**Por fin estoy viva poder vivir con mi amado inuyasha y darle hijos estoy tan feliz, pero no estaré tranquila hasta que la mocosa de mi reencarnación muera o por lo menos deje de existir en el mundo.**

**Mientras pensaba iba caminaba se dirigía hacia una cueva la cual estaba llena de moho y yerba ya crecida **

**-pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí que deseas querida…**

**-naraku **

**-que se te ofrece kikyo acaso el mestizo ya te canso (lo decía en burla)**

**-no digas tonterías solo he venido para hacer un trato…tu deseas algo que yo tengo o por lo menos se dónde…. encontrarlo y tú puedes eliminar algo de mi camino por aquello que deseas.**

**-y que es eso que yo deseo según tú.**

**-la compañía de una compañera o concubina como desees llamarle.**

**-así que quien será mi pobre víctima, quien es ese ser que según tú me interesa lo suficiente como para llamar mi atención… lo decía con sorna por supuesto ese ya era un habito que era bien conocido por la miko.**

**-a mi reencarnación **

**-jum porque crees que ella me atrae kikyo.**

**-porque sé que la deseas ya no puedes tenerme aun que quieras por eso sé que iras tras ella.**

**-bien en ese caso que quieres**

**\- veo que si te atrae, bueno no me importa tú te quedas con esa niña y yo me deshago de ella para por fin poder estar en paz con mi amado.**

**-está bien dime donde se encuentra.**

**\- mi reencarnación se encuentra en el oeste con el hermano de inuyasha **

**\- baya que sorpresa y se puede saber por qué esta con él.**

**-fácilmente porque ella decidió irse con él ya que inuyasha la rechazo **

**-acaso lo hizo por despecho.**

**-estoy más que segura que si es una mosquita muerta, estaba celosa de que el me amara a mí de que me eligiera a mi yo estoy sobre ella, soy mejor que ella y más hermosa.**

**\- mmm como digas.**

**Después de intercambiar palabras kikyo se marchó dejando a naraku sumido en sus pensamientos.**

**Aún recuerdo como pude salvarme y todo gracias a la miko de barro kikyo mmm después de todo ella sirvió de algo y cumplió con su promesa.**

**Me logre salvar gracias a que la miko kikyo me envolvió en uno de sus campos protectores evitando que los ataques de los hermanos de la miko y de los demás ningen le afectara tanto , aunque tampoco le ayudo mucho quedo como uno de sus propios despojos .**

**No se sentía ni bien ni mal estaba estable ya tenía la suficiente fuerza para tratar de formarse un nuevo cuerpo resistente y poderoso.**

**-pensaba en la conversación que hace poco había tenido con esa miko que antes lo volvía loco con solo una de sus miradas gélidas, pero ahora era diferente pese a los muchos encuentros con el grupo del medio demonio pudo observar algo que le llamo la atención .**

**La pequeña miko la reencarnación de su antiguo amor habían muchas cosas que habían cambiado como su belleza antes era notable pero ahora era innegable era muy hermosa y delicada a pesar de su pequeña contextura tenía grandes ojos expresivos piel delicada y de seguro cálida sus mejillas siempre tenían ese color carmín sus labios carnosos y rosados todo eso la habían muy deseable, la deseaba mucho más que a la antigua miko a pesar de recuperar su vida no recupero esa calidez que de alguna manera una vez la caracterizo al contrario no había cambiado seguía igual que en su estado de no muerta.**

**Solo esperaba el momento adecuado para deshacerse de ella y poseer a la miko del futuro, solo espera el momento para poder poner sus manos en esa pequeña criatura.**


	6. Chapter 6

zabitamt1975 muchas gracias por tu comentario y si tienes razón espero que sigas mandándome Reviews ehh con respecto a inu y kiky tienes mucha razón me esforzaré con esa parte aun que si tardare bastante en actualizar, debido a que ha habido pocos reviews y la inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones pero tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo :3

CAPITUO DEDICADO A zabitamt1975

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA DESILUSIÓN DE INUYASHA…. EL AMOR FLORECE EL PALACIO DEL OESTE **

En una pequeña cabaña situada a en algún lugar del bosque se encontraba cierto hanyou y una miko discutiendo.

Inuyasha tú tienes un deber que cumplir como mi compañero ( si la marco kiaaaaaaaaa pero bueno tampoco es que importe 0.o)

Lo se kikyo pero en verdad no sé cuál es tu afán por tener sexo?

No es mi afán por tener sexo sino que te amo tanto que deseo darte hijos para que seas feliz a mi lado y poder vivir la vida que quisimos hace 52 años atrás ( la verdad los años ni idea la verdad pero buen locuras de la autora no poder hacer nada TnT )

Oh kikyo me haces muy feliz la abraza después de eso le da un beso en los labios y se va a casar algo para comer luego dejando a la zorr-… digo a kikyo sola

Bien al parecer todo está saliendo según mi plan ( ojala no se dé cuenta por poco y lo arruino es tan tonto su felicidad jumm me encargare de atarlo a mí por toda la eternidad )

**EN EL OESTE **

Kagome estaba sentada a un lado de la venta mientras admiraba el extenso jardín que se mostraba ante ella con un hermoso lago lleno de árboles frutales, arboles de cerezo un hermosos kyosko lleno de enrredaderas en el cual en la mitad había una pequeña y hermosa mesita de te con un juego de te delicado pintado con pétalos de cerezo

Kagpme estaba muy preocupada debido a que lo más probable es que su tiempo en el senguko jidai ya haya llegado a su fin , con la destrucción de naraku ella no tenía nada que hacer hay solo disfrutar la compañía de su amado antes que ella desapareciera si no usaba el poso ella simplemente desaparecería como un fantasma quedaría siendo un recuerdo más en las mentes de sus amigos y de sesshomaru, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta que una sirvienta entraba a su recamara.

-lady mi lord me a ordenado ayudarla con sus vestiduras me permite dijo esto mientras hacia una pronunciada reverencia

\- claro

\- mi lady que diseño desea usar hoy pregunto emocionada la sirvienta

\- mm la verdad no sé, por favor muéstrame cuales son los que elegiste pata mostrarme hoy dice amablemente mientras sonríe cosa que hizo feliz a la pequeña youkai debido a que las lady son muy frías pero su lady era muy bondadosa

\- hai mi lady

El primero era un hermosos kimono de seda color morado con unas lindas mariposas plateadas parecía como si danzaran entre los pliegues de las mangas y el inicio de la abertura del kimono de abajo hacia arriba perdiendo debajo del hobbi (bueno la prenda que se amarra en la cintura jejej no sé si se escribe así o si es ese el nombre jejej inner confundida

El segundo era de un color fucsia sencillo pero muy bonito era de un fucsia claro en las mangas y en la parte baja del vestido y el resto de un fucsia fuerte el hobbi era de un rosa pálido

El tercero era realmente hermoso era un kimono de un estilo de sacerdotisa la falda era ancha tablada de un rosa pálido, la mangas del traje eran del mismo rosa pálido con un decorado de flores del mismo color el resto era blanco haori era del mismo tono rosado (la camisa que va debajo jejeje)

Al final kagome sabía que kimono usara ese día seria el numero 3 estaba realmente hermosos,

Elijo el número 3 es realmente lindo , creo que a sesshomaru sama le gustara

\- claro mi lady , es una muy buena elección

Mientras la pequeña youkai ayuda a kagome a vestirse nuestro demonio albarino estaba en su despacho pensando en una forma de cómo mantener a kagome a su lado.

**CON SESSHO **

Estaba sentado en uno de los tantos asientos cómodos de mi despacho pensando en mi onna, toda mi existencia eh estado lleno de lujos, de riquezas de poder, de placeres que los ningen jamás conocerán y aun así ahora siendo el más poderoso de los 4 lords cardinales me siento entre la espada y la pared.

Me siento vulnerable de solo pensar que e algún momento ella podrá desaparecer y lo que más deseo es que ese momento jamás llegue mi paz y mi mundo no estará completo si ella no está conmigo pero cuésteme lo que me cueste ella se quedara aquí y será mi hembra para cuidar, para proteger

**Flufy** **( parte demonio de sessho jejej )** sessho normal jejej

**No dejes que se baya si ella se va nos morimos será nuestro fin, detenla es nuestra nadie la tocara es nuestra que sucede contigo **

.lo se maldición crees que no lo sé ella es todo lo que amo

.**te equivocas es todo lo que AMAMOS **

Mm Si alguna solución?

**Llama al sapo espantoso y fastidiosos y busca a la bruja creo que se llamaba caliza **

De que nos podría ayudar esa vieja

**De mucho esa bruja estuvo con tu padre en sus tiempos de vida tal vez ella sepa algo para mantener a nuestra compañera con nosotros **

Bien

Después de su interesante charla con su yo demoniaco sesshomaru decidió llamar a jaken

-jaken llamo de manera demandante. En menos de unos segundos estaba jaken tocando su puerta.

-mande amo bonito

-jaken manda a llamar a la bruja caliza la quiero de inmediato aquí si no está aquí a más tardar mañana te mato.

amor bonito como ordene hizo un reverencia y se retiró dejando aun pensativo sesshomaru luego de eso se levantó todo una gran bocarada de aire espero unos segundos y partió rumbo al kyosko en el cual estaba más que seguro que se encontraba su onna, lo cual era cierto en uno de los mullidos cojines se encontraba su amada admirando su tasa de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la verdad no presto mucha atención a los sirvientes que le hacían venia cuando el pasaba por sus lados simplemente se centró en observar lo hermosa que se veía con ese kimono de rosa pálido con su larga cabellera suelta con un pequeño moño de la parte de arriba de su cabeza llevaba también unos lindos adornos que se colgaban de su pequeño moño de manera elegante y sencilla.

Luego la vio levantar la pequeña tasa de te humeante aspirar su aroma dando una sonrisa de placer al oler el pequeño líquido para luego proceder a beberlo con toda la calma del mundo-

**Narra NORMAL**

Mientras tanto kagome se dedicó a tomar té no sin antes oler su exquisito aroma y luego beberlo para luego percatarse de la presencia de su señor levanto el rostro para verlo mirándola fijamente cosa que hizo que un pequeño sonrojo aparecieran en sus lindas mejillas

Cosa que causo una pequeña sonrisa es su señor.

-mi señor que lo trae por aquí

-acaso te molesta que venga a verte dijo un poco dolido obvio ocultándolo pero nadie lo conocía como su onna como para no notarlo

\- no es eso mi señor es solo que pensé que estaba ocupado y supuse que hoy no vendría a tomar él te hoy conmigo dijo un tanto avergonzada de hacer sentir mal a su amado.

-comprendo

\- sesshomaru yo quisiera decirt…. No pudo continuar porque sesshomaru la había besado de manera furiosa. La tomo de la cintura con delicadeza y la acerco más a él si era posible sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente la pequeña ninfa pegada a un ser poderosos presa en sus brazos de sus besos y caricias de las que estaba segura.

La besaba desesperado con miedo a perderla a que lo olvidara, de lo que estaba seguro era de que el jamás la olvidaría su cuerpo está marcado en el suyo sus caricias sus besos inocentes que podían despertarlo de su letargo para convertirlo en un ser insaciable de sus besos, de su cuerpo pequeño y apretado solo para él.

Ssshhh calla lo solucionare encontrare la manera de que estés a mi lado o te preocupes

Gracias no soportaría irme alejarme de ti sería tan doloroso como si me arrancaran el corazón estando consiente no lo soportaría

Yo pienso igual no te amargues onna todo se solucionara dijo mientras la abrasaba y acariciaba con ternura su espalda y sus cabellos

**CON INU Y KIKYO **

Kikyo estaba feliz y satisfecha inuyasha la había tomado de una manera salvaje y loca cosa que le gusto le gustaba que fuera delicado pero también rudo que le demostrara su poder quien mandaba la hacía sentirse bien

Inuyasha al igual estaba muy complacido la quería es cierto pero no la amaba y si lo pensaba bien no sabía si quería seguir pero la veía feliz después de su muerte y cuando la resucitaron estaba apagada tan fría y solitaria que aunque quisiera su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Pasaron barias semana en las que kikyo se tomaba unos líquidos que olían muy dulce. ( ya sabrán para que es , jejejej ya saben por dónde va la cosa no)

Para desgracia kikyo estaba muy molesta el líquido de fertilidad no servía no importara cuantas veces inuyasha la tomara no quedaba en cinta lo cual la molestaba de sobre manera no importaba como peo quedaría embarazada sin importar que lo haría

( Es una bruja pero les aseguro que ella sufrirá y si les dijo que será muy mala aun que me cueste jjej 0.o bueno la verda no pero ya que )


	7. Chapter 7

(Tatan tatannnnnn ok no 0.o)

GRACIAS por tu review **mimato bombon kou **y también a **Angelica (Guest)** en verdad agradezco sus comentarios me llenan de emoción y se me abre la imaginación jejej saben que son mi inspiración gracias espero que sigan comentando

Bueno la verdad este en mi primer intento de limonada así que ténganme paciencia es que no soy buena y soy nueva y la primera vez la verdad ni yo lo calificaría como limonada jejejej hay vamos, será un poco corto pero con toda la buena intención

PSD. Ya no pondré kagome y lo cambiare a aome es que es demasiado no se no me gusta cuando lo leo con esa pronunciación jejej besotes: 3

**Capítulo 7 una noche inolvidable **

En el OESTE (más específico en la habitación de sessho y aomesita )

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando unos hermosos dibujos que había encontrado aquella mañana en uno de los cajones del armario de su habitación aún recuerda la vergüenza que sintió al ser descubierta fisgoneando

FLASH BACK (recuerdo)

Ya hace bastante rato que se había levantado esta vez se había puesto un kimono iromuji de color violeta, sesshomeru se había levantado temprano y de seguro no había querido despertarla por ello le dejo una nota que decía:

Onna estaré un poco ocupado debido a que aún tengo que solucionar ciertos problemas con respecto al reino y por supuesto con respecto a ti, no quise despertarte por esto te dejo esta nota

Te amo onna

ATT. Sesshomaru

Después de haberla leído y quedado más tranquila se había vestido y ahora estaba en esa espaciosa habitación sin hacer nada, mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación empezó a husmear un poco en los cajones hasta que en uno encontró unos royos estaban muy bien cuidados pero se notaban que eran viejo debido a la fina capa de polvo que los cubría.

Sabía que estaba más pero de solo mirar los royos le picaban las manos de la curiosidad, así que desenrollo uno y en el encontró una hermosa imagen de un demonio más específico un hombre alto gallardo, guapo y con larga cabellera plateada a su lado estaba una mujer igual de hermosa en su cabeza dos coletas le sujetaban su cabellera plateada en la frente tenía una luna eran dignos de admirar con un porte elegante y en la mitad de ellos se encontraba sentado sobre un mullido cojín un lindo niño de aproximadamente unos dos años tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y en sus manos tenía un objeto no lograba descifrar que era estaba tan concentrada mirando el resto de royos en los que habían fotos del hombre y la mujer en diferentes épocas y situaciones y varios del pequeño que no se percató de la llegada de su señor

-que hacer le dijo sesshomaru a aome, cosa que causo que ella soltara uno de los yoyos que sostenía en sus manos

-sesshomaru…me asustaste.

-lo siento que mirabas, mientras se agachaba para recoger el royo.

\- lo siento es solo que estaba aburrida y los encontré lo siento no quería ser entrometida dijo un tanto arrepentida y avergonzada.

\- sesshomaru la miro divertido al ver lo sonrojada que se ponía y la mirada avergonzada que le daba.

\- no debí perdón

\- no te disculpes onna ya hace mucho que no miraba estas imágenes hace tanto que me llegue a olvidar de ellos.

-sessho…. Mi señor ellos son tus padres, pregunto tiernamente

\- si así es, en una época muy lejana de mi infancia.

\- son unos hermosos dibujos.

\- si lo son…..no te gustaría estar pintada en unos lo aremos cada año si así lo deseas

\- de verdad, me lo permitirías dijo emocionada como una niña que vio a un lindo perrito jugando esperando ansiosa su turno para acariciar al pequeño animal (lo siento estoy algo corta de ideas come)

\- por supuesto rio divertido ante la imagen de su mujer sonrojada, con cara de niña pequeña cuando ve un montículo de flores para hacer coronas con ellas.

-gracias mi señor lo abrazo enérgica y emocionada.

Se separaron lentamente el bajo un poco y la beso con amor con ternura y luego con pasión, estaba empezando a bajar lentamente el ropaje de los hombros de su mujer hasta que alguien toco la puerta y los interrumpió

Gruño molesto se separó de una muy sonrojada aome por la situación.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta la abrió dándole una mirada de muerte al pobre jaken que prácticamente se desmayaba por la mirada de su señor.

Amo bonito yo solo venía a….

Dime que es tan importante como para interrumpirme dijo dándole una muy significativa mirada a aome dejándola mucho más nerviosa y sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

Amo es solo que la bruja ya está aquí

-mm entendido voy para haya dile que me espere.

Si amo con su permiso dijo retirándose no sin antes hacerle una exagerada reverencia

Se dio media vuelta y vio a su onna mirando las imágenes con cariño y ternura en especial en donde aparecía el en una imagen montado en el enorme trono de su padre se veía tan lindo? Bueno eso parecía se dijo él.

Bueno me tengo que ir dijo antes de darle un apasionado beso dándole una mirada de hablamos luego antes de irse.

FIN FLASH BACK

(ADMI PERVER AL SERVICIO)

Ahora anhelaba tener a su señor tocándola, dándole besos y caricias ella no era así pero sentía una extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo hasta instalarse en su bajo vientre.

Aome pervertida se regañó cuando estaba pensando en meterse a darse un baño la puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente dando paso a un sesshomaru muy agitado.

-se.. sessho..maru ?

\- aome quítate la ropa

\- seshomaru que te pasa porque estas tan agitado pregunto preocupada, excitada, sonrojada ante el calor que le quemaba las entrañas de solo verlo asi salvaje y alterado

\- estas en celo, le acuso divertido, juguetón, excitado y anonadado de que su onna pudiera oler tan bien.

-en celo ….EHHH,…. Espera soy humana no puedo entrar en celo le dijo asombrada y extrañada.

\- puedes al ser mi compañera, tienes que entrar en celo cuando sea la época de apareamiento solo para poder complacerme a mí a tu macho , a tu compañero decía mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos felinos con una sonrisa juguetona

-sesshomarr… no pudo decir más porque sesshomaru se la estaba devorando el beso era rudo, exigente pero a la vez cálido, amoroso.

Aome le respondió de igual manera demostrando la necesidad que sentía de sentirse piel con piel. Poco a poco sin saber cómo la ropa fue despareciendo así dejando a la pareja completamente expuesta.

Aome admiraba el cuerpo de su señor rudo, poderosos todo un macho fuerte su miembro rígido, duro se alzaba poderoso en una muestra de lo excitado que se encontraba en ese momento.

Se acercó lentamente acostó a aome en la cama con delicadeza, con amor y ternura toco sus pechos, los beso formo un camino de besos hasta su vientre en el cual deposito besos y uno que otro mordico que era suave.

-aquí crecerá mi hijo nuestro heredero el que será en siguiente lord.

-sesshomaru gimió cuando sintió la mano de sesshomaru entre sus piernas masajeando la zona entre sus sensibles y muy húmedos pliegues.

Cosa que gusto mucho a sesshomaru sentirla mojada y tan cálida para él, lentamente se levantó le beso los labios e envistió de manera salvaje y dura haciendo gemir a aome de dolor y placer siguió envistiendo hasta que le faltó el aliento para seguir.

Luego levanto una de las piernas de aome y la subió a uno de sus hombros para tener un mejor Angulo y arremetió contra el frágil cuerpo de su onna seducido ante la imagen de su mujer sonrojada diciendo incoherencias por el placer gimiendo gritando su nombre, siguió así hasta que no pudieron más sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de aome lo apretaba en un orgasmo poderoso desencadenando al fin el suyo dándole uno de los mejores orgasmos que estaba más que seguro repetiría a menudo no sin antes morderla fuertemente entre la unión de su cuello y su hombro donde ya está su marca.

Con delicadeza acuno a su exhausta onna en un abrazo protector mientras la veía serrar los ojos para descansar mientras en le acariciaba la espalada consolador.

-te amo onna

-y yo a ti mi señor dijo mientras se besaban, sonrieron satisfechos para luego entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo

**Bueno bueno como le dijo la burra al freno aquí está el cap 7 espero que les haya gustado soy nueva acepto sugerencias, este cap fue puro sesshome jeje espero les haya gustado y el próximo cap tal vez veamos algo de inu kiki asi que paciencia la verdad no sé cuándo actualizare porque esto ocupada o la verdad me da pereza y me da pereza porque no hay ideas no se les olvide REVIEW= ADMI LLENA DE AMOR E IDEAS= ACTUALIZACION **


	8. Chapter 8

GRACIAS por sus comentarios espero que sigan dejándome reviews son mi inspiración me han dejado muy emocionada con sus mensajes **Moonkoublack , ****Angelica,****mimato bombon kou****, ****moonkoublack**** rulimon** de nuevo muchas gracias y espero este cap les guste.

Es más como en punto de vista de kikyo y aome pero obvio más de aome aunque necesito sugerencias para la muerte de la alma en pena de kikyo aunque este viva siempre será un cadáver en vida para mi aunque en realidad no me cae mal es solo que abecés la odio y no se xq pero bueno necesito ayuda y se las agradeceré eternamente

La verdad en este cap será como una guerra o algún conflicto que sucederá en el castillo del papacito de sessho así que será más sesshome se que dije que tenía que ver algo con kikyo pero bueno la idea es esa que será explicada mejor en el próximo cap

Por último y por supuesto menos importante habrá un cap la verdad no sé cuál que será de naraku y sus macabros planes para obtener a aomesita de nuevo acepto sugerencias gracias por su atención ahora si a lo que vinimos.

**Capítulo 8 un tiempo después la ira de kikyo y el amor de aome **

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE **

Kikyo se paseaba de un lado para otro desesperada, estaba que nadie se la aguantaba esta tan obsesionada por tener un bebe de inuyasha.

Pero no podía su cuerpo había perdido esa capacidad la vez que había muerto y aun ahora siendo humana de nuevo no podía porque su cuerpo no era apto debido a que su poder corrompería al del pequeño cada vez que supuestamente quedaba embarazada su esencia malévola mataba al pobre fetito y lo eliminaba era carbonizado por sus entrañas (la verdad no es extraño esa mujer es maligna el diablo encarnado TTuTT la admi tiene mello)

Se sentía desanimada pero no importaba como debería quedar embarazada incluso si tenía que matar a quien sea no le importaba, aun que tenía que admitir que en verdad disfrutaba las noches de pasión que compartía con inuyasha pero deseaba verlo regocijarse de saber que le daría un hijo y que ahora no tendría escapatoria seria solo de ella.

Muy en el fondo de su dañado corazón tenía un sentimiento de recelo y sufrimiento al saber que inuyasha no la amaba más sino a esa despreciable chiquilla un ser aún más insignificante que la misma peste despreciable ante sus ojos pero hermosa ante los otros.

No entendía que le veían a esa niña, si ella si era una mujer era hermosa y deseada era poderosa y excelente mujer

Lo único que kikyo no entendía es… que para ser amado se necesitaba amar de verdad sentir con el corazón no solo con el cuerpo, con la mente y con el espíritu, pero estaba tan llena de maldad que no podía simplemente no podía aceptar que alguien la había superado había entrenado años sabiendo que era la mejor que la elogiaban por su poder y belleza ante la mirada de los hombres ella era inalcanzable.

Pero ahora solo era una sombra de la que alguna vez fue su sombra opacada por su belleza y agilidad, sentirse opacada por la belleza, gentileza, cariño e inocencia de otro ser era despreciable.

Que tenía ella que había domesticado al lord del oeste el "hombre "inalcanzable nadie era digna de el pero ella solo estuvo un tiempo con él y lo conquisto no entendía era patosa, fea, ni siquiera era una verdadera mujer que podría ofrecerle ella compañía pensó con burla.

"solo esperare el momento perfecto para deshacerme de ella y quedarme con inuyasha y porque no con el lord tal vez si le mostraba que era una verdadera mujer él se quedara con ella y sería una lady respetada y temida llena de joyas y hermosos vestidos hechos solo para ella solo necesito hablar con naraku , mmm que estará haciendo pensó con malicia"

**EN EL OESTE** (la parte importante del cap jejejej)

Un magnifico demonio se encontraba en su despacho sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio se encontraba la bruja caliza era una mujer demonio de mayor en sus ojos se veía la malicia pero un gran respeto al demonio que estaba frente a ella, tenía un sencillo quimono con medias lunas de color morado con un hobbi azul el cabello era de un verde oscuro y sus ojos eran de un verde eléctrico y atrayente era atractiva no era muy voluptuosa pero igual era hermosa( tranquilas/os nuestro sessho ama solo a aome)

Mi lord aquí me tienes estoy a tus ordenes dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto

Te eh llamado para algo muy importante espero que seas lo suficientemente astuta si quieres salvar tu vida

Si mi lord, lo sé en qué puedo servirte dijo sin despegar la mirada del piso

Sabes algo de cómo mantener en este tiempo aun viajero de más de 500 años en el futuro en este tiempo para siempre.

Como dijo…pregunto muy extrañada y perspicaz.

RESPONDE…. Dijo fastidiado de sus rodeos

Si mi lord, pero quien es esa persona si se puede saber dijo curiosa.

Nadie debe de saberlo , si alguien lo sabe te matare y no tendré piedad alguna ENTENDIDO

Si mi lord dijo asustada era la primera vez que le oía hablar de esa manera el siempre fue duro que si la persona era tan importante como para hacerlo actuar de esa manera debería tener mucho cuidado en no cometer error alguno.

Estoy hablando de mi compañera la futura lady del oeste

Co...como acaso usted ya eligió compañera mi lord dijo celosa

Así es no es de tu incumbencia de todas formas tienes sí o no un método

Si mi lord pero es algo que no se hace mucho tiempo desde que mi lord inu no taisho no esta

Cuál es el método dime

Vera mi lord usted tiene que compartir su sangre junto con su compañera como es demonio supon…..

No es youkai es humana dijo con todo el orgullo en sus palabras cosa que sorprendió de sobre manera a la youkai

Entonces es humana dijo recelosa la youkai escupiendo la palabra humana como si fuera el insulto más grande dicho ( sessho lo noto pero lo dejo pasar por ahora)

Dime se estaba cansando de ser paciente y estaba urgido de ir a ver a su onna la extrañaba.

Bien… tiene que compartir su sangre con la humana volvió a referirse a ella de esa manera, luego tiene que marcarla de nuevo si ya está hecha la marca de apareamiento , el cuerpo comienza a tomar forma youkai volviéndose una pura sangre debido al laso que los une dijo con fastidio.

Bien que riesgos implica esta transformación.

Que la humana no pueda volver a su mundo jamás

Bien lárgate dijo sin más tajante

Porque una asquerosa humana cuando pude ser yo o cualquier otra somos hermosas y más perfectas no como esa sucia hum… no pudo decir más porque sesshomaru de un rápido movimiento la tenía agarrada del cuello era tanta la fuerza aplicada que estaba varios centímetros levantada del suelo , forcejeaba tratando de respirar con el rostro rojo del esfuerzo por respirar.

No buelbas a referirte de esa manera a mi mujer si no deseas morir saber muy bien que la única razón por la que sigues viva es para recibir mis ordenes si no planeas ser de utilidad es mejor que me lo digas y acabamos con esto soy tu alfa me debes respeto y lealtad mi señora merece el mismo respeto que yo espero eso te quede claro dijo mientras la soltaba y la dejaba caer al piso mientras esta trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el aire perdido

Si mi lord…. (tos) lo siento

LARGO dijo clericó

Espero a que la bruja se fuera para volver a sentarse le emocionaba la idea de tenerla aquí con él, mucho más hermosa y eterna solo para el pero tenía que discutirlo con ella.

No podía tomar la decisión por el mismo aun que quisiera era de su onna de quien hablaba era delicada aunque tratara de ocultarlo jamás dejaría de ser el ser bondadoso y frágil que conocía hace mucho

Se levantó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y fue directo hasta su habitación sabía que estaba allí su olor la delataba ese olor tan delicioso delicado mmmm inconfundible.

Entro encontrándose una escena completamente hermosa ante sus ojos su onna estaba sobre la cama con un simple camisón de dormir delgado, estaba tendida sobre las sabanas con el cabello revuelto con el camisón medio abierto dándole una vista muy sensual del inicio de sus pechos con la almohada entre las piernas abrazada a una más pequeña la cual tenía un dibujo d un perro aullándole a la luna

se acercó a su mujer silencioso le acaricio la cara con cariño luego beso sus labios sonrosados.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama se quitó las botas la armadura el hobbi y puso sus espada a un lado de la cama se puso una simple bata para dormir tomo a aome en brazos y la acomodo bien en la cama se acostó a su lado se quedó dormido al momento en que ella por instinto se abrazó a el de manera posesiva cosa que lo hizo feliz su onna lo sentía ese lazo que los unía.

Era como la media noche cuando un enorme estruendo lo hizo despertarse sumándole los insistentes golpes en su puerta, se levantó un tanto alarmado no se había percatado del olor a sangre que se podía respirar , habrio la puerta y vio a uno de sus generales hacerle una reverencia.

Que sucede pregunto tratando de ocultar su desconcierto y lográndolo

Mi lord atacan el castillo esperamos instrucciones señor dijo un tanto agitado y preocupado.

Fórmense, manda a un grupo de guardias quiero que protegan a mi señora si algo malo le pasa lo pagarn con sus vidas ordeno de manera severa dándole una pequeña mirada a su cama en donde su onna dormia comoda.

Si mi lord de inmediato protegeremos a nuestra lady con nuestras vidas dijo mientras hacia una reverencia alejándose

-bien

Entro a la habitación de nuevo procurando no despertar a su onna y fallando miserablemente

Sesshomaru pregunto un tanto somnolienta una ruborizada aome.

Onna dijo regalándole una sonrisa acercándose donde se encontraba sentada dándole un beso apasionado

Que sucede, escuche mucho ruido.

Nos atacan dijo preocupado sabia el carácter que tenía su onna sabía que querría pelear

Sesshomaru que aremos dijo preocupada de que algo malo le pasase a su amado

Tu nada yo peleare dijo con determinación

De eso nada no pienso quedarme aquí mientras tu peleas no sería yo dijo con frustración al saber que no la dejaría bueno tenía que intentarlo

De ninguna manera te quedaras aquí siendo cuidada por unos guardias ellos te protegerán si fallan al protegerte los matare sin duda alguna

Por dios sesshomaru eso es horrible no puedes matarlos

Si puedo y lo hare ahora te quedaras en la habitación te guste o no , no PUEDO perderte dijo mientras la abrazaba de manera protectora deseando poder fundirse con ella.

Bueno pero si puedo ayudar lo are aunque te molestes conmigo dijo con determinación.

"Suspiro" está bien

Gracias sesshomaru ten cuidado dijo mientras lo besaba

una vez cambiado se preparó para partir no sin antes besarla desesperado y advertirle a los guardias que si algo le pasaba a la señora del oeste lo pagarían con sus vidas , la verdad todos sabían que si algo que la pasaba nadie estaría exento de la ira de su señor , sería capaz de destruirlo todo.

Mientras tanto ante aome se presentaban los soldados encargados de su protección el primero en hablar fue un youkai pantera, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia sin atreverse a mirarla , con miedo de no podrá contenerse e insultar a su señora.

Cuando levanto la mirada para ver a la nueva señora del oeste quedo maravillado como los demás era hermosa, su aura era de inocencia y de una calidez era brillante y acogedora.

Jamás habían visto a una humana tan hermosa y que oliera tan bien chocolate y fresas era un olor delicioso, enormes ojos marrones que brillaban con la inocencia de una niña y la sabiduría de un adulto piel morena largos cabellos negro azulados que terminaban en hermosos rosos definidos de contextura pequeña y delgada la camisola que traía puesta se amoldaba a su figura dándole a los guardia una excelente vista de su cuerpo

-ustedes son quienes me protegerán pregunto sonrojada por la atención que le daban esos soldados al verla tan fijamente se sintió avergonzada

-si mi lady dijo cuándo logro quitar sus ojos de sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza cosa que causo una suave sonrisa en los soldados su lady era muy reservada, parecía una niña pequeña siendo descubierta haciendo una travesura

-oh, mi señor no me deja salir de aquí dice que es peligroso dijo aun sonrojada

\- es normal mi lady el desea su protección y nosotros se la brindaremos dijo con solemnidad.

-lo sé pero él sabe que no puedo evitarlo es como si querer detener un suspiro es imposible quiero pelear a su lado pero sé que soy humana y solo le dificultaría las cosas.

\- mi lady es por su seguridad, si desea la llevare a un lugar más seguro dijo tratando de distraer a su lady

-mm esta bien no tendrán por casualidad un arco por hay dijo sonriente.

-claro mi lady para que lo desea dijo intrigado que aria una humana con un arco?

\- jeje soy sacerdotisa jejeje dijo sonrojándose al ver la cara de asombro que le dieron todos.

\- cla. Claro mi lady dijo un poco nervioso era una miko

-no te preocupes ayudaremos a mi señor no les hare nada jamás sería capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien seria horrible exclamaba angustiada ante la sola idea

\- entendido dijo sorprendido.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a un lado de la enorme puerta donde vio a sesshomaru peleando con un youkai tigre por su traje se podía decir que era un lord, mientras peleaban los dos arduamente vio en el lugar casi todo estaba destruido muchos demonios estaban tirados por ahí sin vida mientras muchos soldados de sesshomaru combatían contra los del lord tigre.

Sesshomaru estaba muy metido en la pelea con el youkai tigre que no se percató de la presencia de su onna la cual estaba siendo bien vigilada y protegida por los guardias, siguió peleando de la nada salió otro youkai tratando de matarlo pero un grito lo saco de su concentración para ver a una preocupada aome estirando su arco y soltando una flecha la cual purifico a medio campo de guerra por alguna extraña razón los soldados de sesshomru no se purificaron solo sanaron sus heridas y sentían un cosquilleo extraño todos observaban extrañados y asombrados a esa pequeña criatura.

-MI SEÑOR grito aome angustiada caminado hacia donde se encontraba su señor

-aome dijo sesshomaru que no cabía de la sorpresa peor luego se percató de donde estaba se movió rápido cortándole la cabeza al youkai tigre dándole fin a este pero aún quedaban más, vio a aome correr por entre los cadáveres hasta llegar a él y lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo angustiada.

-aome que haces aquí no di ordenes específicas para que se quedaran contigo dentro del castillo decía furioso

-no te enfades con ellos es solo que no quería dejarte solo, yo se los pedí perdóname dijo arrepentida y avergonzada bajando la mirada llena de tristeza al ver que había hecho enfadar a su señor

\- sesshomaru al notarlo se regañó mentalmente, con delicadeza le lavento de la quijada y la miro, directamente a los ojos

\- no estoy molesto solo preocupado estamos en guerra no puedo perderte dijo un poco molesto.

Y yo a ti tampoco puedo perderte dijo con determinación y ternura cosa que causo la sorpresa de los que escuchaban atentos la conversación.

-está bien dijo feliz (claro ocultándolo no tiene que ser un sessho RUDO jejeje )

-me dejaras pelear a tu lado dijo con miedo a que la alejara de su lado.

-está bien ….. jaken trae la espada de mi mujer muévete dijo de manera cortante.

En menos de un minuto jaken traía la espada en sus manos.

-aquí la tiene mi lady mi lord con permiso salió disparado al castillo a cuidar a la pequeña rin que estaba en su habitación con barias de las empleadas del castillo siendo protegidas por algunos guardias.

Después de barias peleas con varios, sesshomaru seguía peleando acabando con su enemigo al fin, se paró un momento para ver como aome usaba su poder y habilidades para deshacerse del enemigo todos la observaban admirados, impresionados y muy orgullosos su señor había elegido una lady digna , luego de esa pelea todos volvieron al palacio victoriosos y satisfechos sesshomaru cargaba a aome en sus brazos ya que se había cansado por usar su poder espiritual.

Luego de durasen un baño juntos, de unos besos, abrazos y caricias decidieron que era hora de dormir tranquilos mañana iniciaría un nuevo día, en el cual deberían de reparar lo destruido y el debería de decirle a aome la solución a su problema con eso se acostaron a dormir más tranquilos

**Bueno aquí esta lo prometido este es el cpa más largo que eh escrito espero les guste y recuerden **

**REVIEW= ADMI LLENA DE AMOR E IDEAS= ACTUALIZACION gracias nos vemos en el prox cap no sé cuándo actualizare eso depende de ustedes de todo su amor ( REVIEW) jejeje nos leemos **


	9. IMPORTANTE

**Bueno lo que sucede es que la admi (yo) esta desanimada debido a los pocos reviews a los que han comentado se los agradezco.**

** pero necesito urgente su opinión sobre si deberíamos dejar a aomesita embarazada para los próximos caps o para ya además está la situación de kikyo y el maligno naraku aunque para naraku ya tengo una medio idea necesito deshacerme de la perr…..personita de kikyo asi que chico/as por favor admi necesita ideas les aseguro que cada una aporta a una 3 muerte -.- como si fuera raro kikyo debe morir por favor bueno sobra decir que se los agradezco y espero sus ideas, con cariño guerrera de la noche **


	10. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios,** **Anglica, ****Guest, ****ahome taisho, ****mimato bombon kou****, minato , Rayo de sol**** la verdad me sirvieron de mucho espero cumplir con sus expectativas mi idea para el fic es como atrasar solo un poquito más la muerte de kikyo con el fin de darle un poco más de drama al fic,**

**Con lo que respecta a la limonada más fuerte eh tenido bastante problemas con eso porque la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo de la manera correcta pero espero que al menos mejore esta vez algo **

**Capítulo 9 ****una solución y un nuevo peligro**

EN EL OESTE (más específicamente el catillo)

Sesshomaru estaba planeando como decirle a aome sobre lo que había dicho la bruja pero aun así, estaba muy temeroso debido a lo complicado de la situación….. Siendo ella humana no estaba seguro que lo soportara.

jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a su onna pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que ella desaparezca y quede como un recuerdo solo desea que en verdad funcione y con este pensamiento se dirigió hacia uno de los jardines traseros en donde logro percibir su delicioso aroma.

Aome estaba sentada en forma de loto meditando estaba concentrada pero aun asi logro percibir el youki de sesshomaru.

Mi señor dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Onna

Que ocurre mi señor te noto preocupado dijo ya que podía analizar las energías de sesshomar.

Si… así ...es

Que ocurre dijo mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Ante este gesto sesshomaru sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

Eh encontrado la manera de que te quedes aquí ( lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta )

Enserio... estaba muy feliz en verdad él había encontrado una solución…. Cual dime por favor

Onna es un hechizo te quedaras aquí si te transformas en youkai puro pero es muy peligroso decía con mucha pena mientras se aferraba a ella esperando que con eso todo se solucionara.

Mmmmm comprendo….pero no podemos perder una oportunidad como esta es importante y si funciona y si…

Y si te pierdo que are no sere capaz de vivir sin ti onna

Jijijiji soy fuerte y lo lograre veras que sí , poco a poco se fue poniendo en puntitas hasta darle un tierno beso que hizo a sesshomaru estremecer de amor y con una nueva meta conseguirlo a consta de todo sin importar que su onna estaría con él.

NO MUY LEJOS (o sea con naraku)

El ser maligno se encontraba absorbiendo una gran cantidad de seres malignos o monstruos estaba molesto ningún cuerpo le servía y los que absorbía igual eran muy débiles como para poder recuperar y tener más fuerza.

Aome, aome, aome, lo decía como un mantra tratando que de esa manera su objetivo estuviera en sus manos instantáneamente, solo deseaba que fuera suya pero como es compañera del "lord" sesshomaru no tenía muchas oportunidades así que como no podía tenerla se desharía de todo lo que la hiciera feliz.

Frente a él se encontraba Rinomaru uno de los 4 lords cardinales al igual que naraku deseaba la destrucción de lord sesshomaru ya que era su más poderoso adversario y enemigo lo odiaba como a nadie.

Dígame mi lord a que debo su visita.

Jumm destruir a sesshomaru lo dijo con todo el odio del mundo.

Comprendo usted al igual que yo desea su destrucción, pero yo deseo otra cosa mucho más importante

-y que es esa "cosa" tan importante

Su compañera

Rinomaru estaba muy sorprendido puesto que no sabía del emparejamiento

quien es ella …. Estaba muy interesado no sabía que hubiera alguien que hubiera aguantado a sesshomaru debido a su carácter ese youkai era como un tempano de hielo.

Es la shikon no miko aome es mi mayor deseo tenerla.

Mm comprendo que gano yo …

La destrucción de sesshomaru y el reino del oeste

Esta bien el sur esta con usted sin más dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ten cuidado sesshomaru no sabes lo que se te avecina jajajajajaj aome muy pronto, muy pronto serás mía jjajajajjajaja reía

**Próximo cap una aome embarazada y un sesshomaru euphorico jejejej nos leemos luego ya saben no.**

**REVIEW= ADMI LLENA DE AMOR E IDEAS= ACTUALIZACION**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAP 10 **

**Una hermosa sorpresa **

Era un hermoso día soleado aome se encontraba paseando en el jardín trasero de su habitación llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono de seda azul, con pétalos de sakura el obbi era de un lila oscuro resaltando su hermosa figura su cabello estaba suelto excepto por un pequeño redondete en la parte baja de su cabeza en conde tenía unos palillos color dorados con diseños de media luna y estrellas y lunas colgantes de la punta de los palillos.

De un momento a otro se sintió mareada estuvo a punto de chocar contra el piso pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron el golpe

-onna estas bien….

-se…sessshomaru me siento mareada en realidad si se sentía muy mareada el solo levantar la cabeza hacia que le diera vértigo

No te preocupes yo me encargare de cuidarte.

Sesshomaru se dirigía a su habitación con una más desmayada que despierta aome. Los guardias que custodiaban la habitación vieron a su señor con su señora en brazos cosa que los preocupo pero cuando vieron los ojos de sesshomaru sudaron frio eran rojos como la sangre, estaban brillando, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Mientras sesshomaru entraba en la habitación con voz firme y demandante….

-llamen a un sanador de inmediato….

-hay mi lord contestaron al unismo los guardias

Onna que sucede Watashi no ai wa watashi ni kite kudasai... ... Kakusei ga okoru watashi ni kotaete kudasai anata wa watashi ni iu okori (mi amor que te sucede por favor respóndeme dime que sucede... despierta por favor ven a mi)

Mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho estaba realmente preocupado en ese momento entro el sanador y al ver los ojos de su señor se asustó y con mucha cautela hizo una reverencia

-me mando a llamar mi lord sin levantar los ojos del piso pudo sentir la agitación del aura de su señor

-si… revísala que tiene porque se desmayó pregunto

-hai- con permiso mi señor

-mmm por lo que veo su reiki está un poco descontrolado por lo qu…

-porque esta descontrolado lo interrumpió un preocupado sesshomaru

-hai ... Mi señor permítame continuar jejeje pues vera es muy normal debido a que reiki y youki luchan en su interior por quien domina al pequeño ser…

-explícate…. Demando exigente.

-pues vera la lady está agotada físicamente debido al pequeño que crece en su interior por ellos le recomiendo que guarde reposo por ahora y que cada tanto usted pase algo de su youki a mi lady puesto que el cachorro absorberá la energía de su madre , y por lo que veo va a ser muy poderosa/o

-mm ya veo retírate.

-hai... Mi lord - (se fue)

-Mmmm sesshomaru que paso realmente se sentí muy cansada.

Se acercó muy lentamente a donde se encontraba aome sentada mirándolo ya un poco más despierta.

-onna ya sé que te pasa.

-que es….. Es algo malo estaba preocupada.

-no onna es algo maravilloso se sentía tan feliz que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja no podía evitarlo su aome esa pequeña onna frágil, mandona y regañona le había dado lo que más quería un heredero en realidad se sentía tan dichoso se acercó con cautela y la abrazo muy dulcemente para luego darle un beso en ese beso le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que estaba.

-onna estas preñada me darás un cachorro exclamo de lo más feliz

-que… como un ca...Cachorro, un bebe lo dijo muy dulcemente mientras acariciaba su vientre con todo el amor del mundo no podía creerlo le daría un cachorro a sesshomaru.

-mi señor tendremos un cachorro de los dos mientras unas lágrimas cristalinas bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

\- Onna no llores con delicadeza seco sus lágrimas con su dedo índice esto es maravilloso la verdad estoy muy feliz

Después de esa conversación se arreglaron y ordenaron que se realizara un gran banquete en al cual todos los lores y youkais importantes asistieron.

Sesshomaru llevaba un kimono como el de siempre solo que este era de un color purpura suave con bordados de hilo de oro y su obbi amarillo y morado obscuro con su moko-moko en el hombro(o cola) su cabello iba amarrado el una coleta alta con un listón negro

Aome llevaba un hermoso kimono de 3 capas la primera capa eran rosado pastel, la segunda era de un morado oscuro con flores y la tercera capa era color violeta con medias lunas estampadas en las mangas e inicio del vestido de abajo hacia arriba , el cabello lo tenía recogido en una cascada con un peine en forma de mariposa con cristales morados en las alas y pequeños rubís por tofos lados de ella se desprendían unos colgantes que adornaban su largo cabello en las puntas de los colgantes llevaba unas piedras preciosas en forma de pequeñas rosas.

En todo el salón se podía escuchar el murmullo de todos al hablar avisaron la llegada del lord y la lady del oeste , de inmediato cesaron con el murmullo y todos miraban la enorme puerta abrirse dando a un lord sesshomaru tan poderoso e imponente guapo y fiero lord respetado por muchos odiado por otros y deseado por muchas femeninas

A su lado venia como siempre delicada e inocente como una hermosa flor en primavera la lady aome hermosa , imponente destilando de cada poro de su piel la bondad y cariño sus ojos la inocencia y sabiduría su hermoso vestido resaltaba su hermosa figura resaltando su hermoso rostro sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa cálida sonrisa que expresaba inocencia y travesura , todos los machos quedaron anonadados por su belleza y porte a pesar de su humanidad murmuraban sobre lo hermosa que ella era, las mujeres celosas por la atención que aome recibía.

Sesshomaru se aclaró la garganta y llamo la atención de todo puesto que estaba molesto por las miradas que recibía su onna y el olor característico de la excitación de algunos bueno la mayoría de los machos.

-hoy han sido llamados por la celebración de la futura llegada de un nuevo integrante al palacio de la luna, lady aome aquí presente está esperando al futuro heredero del palacio del oeste.

Poco a poco uno por uno fue presentando sus respetos a la pareja cuando al fin todo acabo más porque aome estaba cansada que por otra cosa, se dirigieron a sus aposentos.

-estoy feliz mi señor este día ha sido tan hermoso

-si onna es hermoso muy pronto nuestro cachorro nacerá y será el heredero y estaremos aquí para ayudarlo/a en lo que necesite.

\- si mi señor

-onna es hora de descansar

-si cariño, se cambiaron y se acostaron a dormir

**REVIEW= ADMI LLENA DE AMOR E IDEAS= ACTUALIZACION**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO 11:**

**El Deseo De Sesshomaru**

Ya era de mañana y sesshomaru ya estaba despierto admirando a su pequeña onna , frágil y delicada con su larga cabellera desparramada en la almohada dormía muy plácidamente se veía deslumbrante.

Aun no podía creer lo que iba a suceder seria padre aunque fuera un pequeño hanyou él estaba más que satisfecho se sentía muy bien servido ya tenía un heredero se aseguraría que fuera un excelente guerrero. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la pequeña criatura que ocupaba un espacio en su cama se estaba despertando.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un leve movimiento a su lado volteo a observar a aome despertar tratando de desperezarse como una gatita ante la imagen suspiro dichoso.

**POV AOME**

Estaba tan cómoda pero ya no tenía sueño decidí levantarme y como era de costumbre esperaba que sesshomaru sama no estuviera pero muy grata fue mi sorpresa al verlo sentado en nuestra cama viéndome, en verdad lo amo porque me hace sentir especial y estoy tan feliz tendremos un cachorro me alegra tanto.

Mi amado sesshomaru con sus ojos color oro líquido con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba pero aun así podía ver todo el cariño, amor y la pasión en sus hermosos ojos, era tan deslumbrante con su porte estoico mostrándome su cuerpo se mi desnudo solo una manta cubría su desnudes en su cadera se podía apreciar muy claramente esa v que se formaba apuntando a mi paraíso personal. Suspiro extasiada con la sola idea (mi Iner se ha puesto perver por kami protéjanme)

**FIN POV**

Después de vestirse y darse unos cuantos besos por aquí y por allá dando como resultado a una aome muy acalorada y sonrojada y aun sesshomaru divertido por las reacciones de su onna.

Al estar ya arreglados bajaron a tomar un desayuno balanceado y agradable tratando de que fuera del agrado de su señora debido a las contantes nausees que ha estado sufriendo los últimos días.

Comieron mientras conversaban amenamente, sesshomaru estaba deseoso de ver a su cachorro no dejaba de ver contantemente el pequeño bultito que se mostraba los últimos días había crecido un poco en realidad no era muy extraño debido a que él era un poderoso INU YOUKAI su cachorro demoraría unos cuantos meses tal vez menos que el de la gestación de los ningen sin embargo esperaba que su hembra resistiera a veces puede ser difícil el parto en especial para las humanas.

Esa misma tarde sesshomaru llevo a aome a un lago realmente hermoso bien iluminado y con una increíble flora, estaba adecuadamente adornado con una hermosa cabaña con un puente el cual cruzaba el mismo lago dándole un toque mágico lleno de mariposa pagaros con exóticos colores.

Aome estaba realmente sorprendida era un lugar mágico y privado para una pareja como ellos.

-sesshomaru -….es hermosos

-este lugar era donde mi padre venía a descansar cuando se sentía abatido, y posteriormente fue heredado por mi persona en este lugar venia cuando era un cachorro apenas aun recuerdo los juegos con mi padre, este lugar no es para lamentaciones lo convertí en mi lugar de paz y armonía.

-es precioso y muy tranquilo estoy segura que a nuestra hija o hijo le gustara jugar aquí y crecer rodeado de tantas maravillas estoy segura decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-también estoy seguro de eso, y espero que así sea, pretendo que tengamos muchos más su tu cuerpo no resistes el parto, si llega el caso que no sea así ya sabes que te convertiré en youkai y no habrán problemas teniendo en cuenta que no deseo perderte sin importar que…

-sí, te entiendo y **te amo** por ello y por lo feliz que me has hecho en este tiempo aunque no se cuento tiempo me quede de estadía aquí y si no sale bien me tendré que ir o solamente desapareceré como si jamás hubiera existido.

-jamás vuelas a decir algo como eso, te prometí conseguir un método y lo hice y sé que funcionara aunque me lleve toda la eternidad estarás conmigo con o sin tu consentimiento eres mía, y lo serás siempre (todo lo dijo con un tono tan autoritario que hizo a aome estremecerse por la dureza y firmeza de sus palabras)

-lo se perdone es solo que tengo miedo en cualquier momento puedo desaparecer y no podré volver una vez que esto pase jamás me volverás a ver y temo perderte y que no conozcas a nuestro bebe o que yo tenga a nuestro bebe y de un momento yo desaparezca es demasiado para mi alma y mi corazón lo siento diciendo esto rompió inevitablemente en un llanto incontenible demostrando su frustración miedo y dolor ante la perdida y pensamientos que ha tenido continuamente.

A sesshomaru escucha su lamento y verla llorara hizo que un gran dolor se enterrase en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque admita que últimamente se ha vuelto todo un débil al pensar en que la perderá y eso lo atormenta , no desea que su luz se extinga y quedar en las penumbras de un corazón mal trecho y destrozado por la pérdida de su amor , se acercó cauteloso y la aferro contra su pecho esperando que de alguna manera su dolor cesara y con suerte el suy menguara un poco pero de lo que estaba seguro es que preferiría morir en lugar de vivir una eternidad en miseria y torturado por su recuerdo, y era un hecho preferiría morir de vez de vivir sin su calor.

_0:_0:_0:_0:_

Bueno primero que todo quiero disculparme por la tardanza eh estado un poco bueno muy ocupada y mi musa se fue de bacas debido a que estoy escribiendo como proyecto de lectura para el cole de hecho el libro lo eh publicado ya bueno solo la primera parte lo pueden encontrar en la pg de fanfic como LA OTRA CARA DE LA PASION sé que el libro o bueno la primera parte tiene unos cuantos errores muchos espero que lo lean y comente si les gusta o no.

Ya saben ustedes son mi inspiración y espero que sigan comentado mi musa está muy activa espero que les guste espero que este fic esté terminado ya para febrero del 2016 porque se los prometí va a ser largo espero que más de 20 caps asique comente chicas/os

**REVIEWS= MUSA CREATIVA= NUEVOS CAPS CON MAS ROMANCE ENTRE NUESTRA PAREJA ESTRELLA **


	13. capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12 **

** PREPARACIONES SOPRESAS**

POV SESSHOMARU

Me albergaba un dolor que a pesar de ser muy común en los ningen cuando se enamoran no sabía cómo controlar del todo todas las emociones que me albergaban al fin y al cabo aun me sentía como un cachorro aprendiendo a caminar era lento el proceso estaba algo preocupado tenía que admitirlo… mi pequeña onna ahora se alimentaba ávidamente de su plato el cual tenía fresas. Uvas, moras, naranjas todo cortado en pequeños trozos para su pronta digestión al lado de su plato había un enorme plato de helado de fresas y de vainilla admitir que fue difícil hacerlo correctamente para los tiempos en que estaban tal vez no sabía cómo los del futuro pero eran aceptable a su señora le gustaba y mucho lo comía feliz.

Al menos podía admitir que estaba muy emocionado y preocupado en unos cuantos meses su onna tendrá al bebe y aun no sabía cómo sería si sobreviviría si desaparecería con él bebe o se iría ella sola si desaparecía no sabría que hacer el solo pensarlo le amargaba la mañana, prefería disfrutar a su mujer esperando ansioso por la llegada de su primogénito o primogénita.

**Es nuestra mujer debemos protegerla, además se ve tan feliz deseo tenerla.**

Está embarazada no sé si eso sea posible

**No me la niegues, la deseo piénsalo hundirnos en ella en su inmaculada carne deliciosa y caliente **

Cesa con tus pensamientos innecesarios.

Estaba molesto por que su yo interior lo empujaba a tomarla y no deseaba tomarla justamente en la mesa en el que comía tan amenamente se veía cómoda y feliz esos pensamientos causaron una irremediable erección que empezaba a ser dolorosa pero solo imaginarla en cuatro en la mesa o en el suelo sobre una alfombra o en su cama se le hacía agua la boca en su interior flufy babeaba y acezaba excitado.

Cuando aome por fin para el alivio y tortura de sesshomaru se levantó y camino hasta donde su señor muy lentamente le tomo la mano y lo condujo hasta sus aposentos sesshomaru capto muy fácilmente su indirecta puso más atención y se percató del aroma de su onna olía a fresas y excitación al entrar a la recamara aome se sentó en seisa sobre la cama y espero paciente el movimiento de su señor.

Con una sonrisa seductora se acercó lentamente a su mujer se sentó detrás de ella y empezó a masajear sus hombros que estaban un poco tensos acerco su rostro al oído de su onna y con una gran sonrisa le susurro con gran cariño y con voz ronca de la excitación.

Que pretendes al oler de esa manera acaso querias que te tomara enfrente de toda la servdumbre en la mesa.

No se de que me hablas mi señor dijo en un suspiro.

Deseas enloquecerme verdad mujer claro que lo sabes y para comprobar lo que decía la levanto un poco hasta ponerla de rodillas el hizo lo mismo y pegando sus caderas a la espalda de su mujer hizo que sintiera lo deseoso que esta de ella.

Ahora lo sabes onna

Si…mi señor jadeo.

Que deseas que te haga dijo moviendo de nuevo sus caderas.

Lo que usted desee mi señor.

Tsk no, no, no eso no es lo que quiero escuchar mujer ronronea en su cuello-

Por kami, quiero que me hagas tuya mi amor.

Como me dices dijo muy sorprendido y emocionado

Mi amor tómame me quemo mi amor me quemo por favor.

Lo que usted ordene mi lady dijo mientras deshacía el moño del kimono y la desprendía de sus ropajes verla así desnuda con su cachorro protegido en el vientre de su madre que ya estaba bastante grande con cuidado y con una delicadeza no muy propia de él la tomo de las caderas y la dejo en el suelo le pidió que se arrodillara y que pusiera sus manos en el suelo de igual manera con un rápido movimiento se despojó de sus ropajes reales y los dejo en algún lado de la habitación no estaba seguro en donde pero no importaba estaba deseoso de degustar a su onna, pequeña y deliciosa.

Se puso detrás de ella y le susurro ahora mi deliciosa mujer usted va a disfrutar de este sesshomaru y te quiero escuchar gritar de placer.

Oh mi amor rápido que estoy deseosa tócame mi amor te deseo gimoteo

Tranquila decía mientras tomaba con una de sus manos su enorme miembro ya adolorido por la espera y empieza a pasar la cabeza de este por los labios vaginales de su mujer y comprobó satisfactoriamente que ya estaba muy mojada lo paso de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces y complacido escuchaba sus gemidos y quejas en respuesta por su tardanza

Tómame me moriré por favor lloriqueo desesperada

Lo sé, cariño de manera lenta fue entrando en ella de poco a poco lo cual le producía un gran placer tanto a él como a ella la bestia dentro de él se relamía y babeaba disfrutando de su pequeña onna con gran maestría entraba lento pero profundo entraba y salía de un momento a otro no pudo más y la agarro fuerte de las caderas y embistió contra ella con gran fuerza en sus ojos se podía ver claramente al demonio compartía la experiencia con su mujer cuando ya no pudo más con un fuerte mordisco en su hombro llegando un poco al hueso de la columna así dando por terminado su placer.

Aome jadeaba y gemía de placer y en busca de aire el placer la atravesó de una manera que por poco la derrumba sesshomaru la abrazo por detrás y la sostuvo mientras se recuperaba.

Al recuperarse los dos del poderoso orgasmo sesshomaru la levanto con delicadeza y la llevo a la cama donde la arropo y la beso, amaba sus besos dulces y a la vez tan fogosos se acostó a su lado el demonio interior de sesshomaru admiraba a su mujer descansar con una sonrisa de satisfacción aun con las mejillas sonrojadas por el placer flufy con satisfacción se lamia las patas y se acostaba satisfecho por sus actividades de cama

**Yo vigilo tu descansa **

Hn está bien

Asi logro descansar deseando poder tener más de su onna, pequeña y suculenta mujer

Al día siguiente se levantó con unos ánimos excelentes se puso un hermosos kimono muy pareció al que siempre usaba solo que este no era blanco con rojo sino que era de un color azul obscuro con pequeñas lunas plateadas en sus hombros y mangas del kimono se puso su ya conocida armadura se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta se acomodó las espadas en su cintura dándole una rápida mirada a su mujer que dormía plácidamente la cual con sus brazos abrazaba su vientre protectoramente, con esa imagen en su mente salió de su dormitorio.

Entro a su despacho levanto un poco su youki y de inmediato estuvo un sirviente trayéndole una taza de té.

Amo su te dijo una joven youkai de cabellos rojos cortos y ojos amarillos con un kimono hasta la rodilla color uva.

Hn llama a jaken

Si amo hizo una reverencia y se retiró apresurada a cumplir las órdenes de su amo

Después de dos minutos se escuchaba el caminar de unos pies pequeños asi que antes de que golpearan

Pasa jaken

Si amo bonito que desea haciendo una reverencia

Llama a deska y dile que venga de inmediato

Si amo como usted ordene

Después de unos minutos entro jaken con el youkai deska un youkai caimán entro haciendo una reverencia

Mi lord se le ofrece algo si así es quiero que hagas unos cuantos atuendos para tu señora la pareja de este sesshomaru quiero que todos sean esplendidos y también muy cómodos debido a que mi señora está esperando cachorros de este sesshomaru quiero que sean livianos para facilitar sus movimientos.

Si mi lord como desees para cuando los deseas mi lord

Para pasado mañana está bien mi señora pronto estará de aniversario.

Si mi lord hizo una reverencia y se retiró para pensar ideas para los trajes de su lady

Jaken quiero mandes a hacer una corona como la mía que sea de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubís será más pequeña más que corona será una tiara que su contorno sea como enredaderas también deseo que consigas muchas más joyas para mi mujer todas delicadas que sean de oro, diamantes es decir usa todas las piedras preciosas que necesites espero que seas eficiente si algo falla te matare lo miro de manera fría

Ha hai amo como desees decía un jaken sudando frio por el susto y el tamaño de la responsabilidad que pusieron sobre sus hombros.

Bien ahora quiero que la decoración del palacion sea de enredaderas por todos los lados que los tronos sean decorados adecuadamente los techos los quiero con telas de color dorado rojo las rosas las quiero blancas, rojas, rosadas muy importante decora los jardines con luces que el ambiente sea romántico pero a la vez muy profesional no necesito a lords diciendo tonterías de mí, también espero que rin este bien vestida dile a daska que haga uno para rin espero que todo esté claro jaken nadie puede saber salvo los empleados aome no puede saber entendido .Si amo como desees hizo una reverencia y se retiró apresurado a dar órdenes

Se acomodó en su lugar y deseaba con todo su ser que todo fuera un excito o si no mataría a jaken por su incompetencia

**Hola hola como están no me olvide de ustedes solo que estaba sin ideas se que el lemon estuvo super flojo ya las compensare mientras tanto opinen a cerca de nuestra pareja que les parece los preparativos de sesshomaru ya saben **

**REVIEW= MUSA CREATIVA= MAS ROMANCE ENTRE NUESTRA PAREJA **

**Adiós nos leemos luego gracias por sus comentarios las adoro espero sus ideas chicas bay **


	14. capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13 **

**PORQUE TE AMO Y NARAKU **

Ya había llegado el tan esperado día estaba nervioso aunque en su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre su mujer en estos momentos estaba con rin por orden suya en el kiosko que le había mostrado hace ya varios días en fin, con ello ella no sospecharía nada puesto que estaría lo suficientemente ocupada con rin haciendo coronas de flores y todo lo que aquella infante disfrutaba hacer en sus momentos de juego.

Estaba por dirigirme directamente al salón de los tronos para aprobar si estaba como lo desee o jaken merece un buen golpe de camino a mi destino lo único que podía hacer era pensar en lo mucho que amaba a mi onna aunque no lo muestre en público en la comodidad de nuestros aposentos es otra historia aún queda el problema de los otros lords cardinales no se sabe quiénes son fieles y quiénes no.

Luego me preocuparía de eso mientras procuraría solo concentrarme en los preparativos ya luego me preocupare por esas víboras la molesta voz de jaken me saco de mis pensamientos dándome de cuenta que ya había llegado al gran salón.

Amo bonito ya está todo listo

Hn está como lo pedí

Si amo solo falta poner los alimentos y todo estará perfecto

Bien fue lo único que le dije entre y en verdad el inútil de jaken había hecho un buen trabajo todo estaba perfecto lo único que me faltaba era que colgaran unas cuantas linternas (como las que se usan en las noches de las velitas pero son redondas o algunas en forma de loto) en forma de loto en la entrada del jardín se colocaba en su centro barias piedras lunas en forma circulares dándoles ese toque mágico el jardín aunque faltaban 2 horas para el evento se podía decir que estaba deslumbrante las enredaderas y las rosas al igual que en el salón se veía perfecto.

Habían puesto un pequeño puente echo de piedra luna al igual que barias flores y rosales fueron adornados con estos de noche esto parecería que las flores son de piedra luna y en realidad algunas si lo son.

Habían usados los colores que pedí y con satisfacción veía que todo estaba saliendo como lo ordene solo espero que a aome le guste. Ya estaba solucionada la decoración y la comida ahora faltaba ver que los trajes estén hechos y que jaken haya traído las joyas y la tiara para mi mujer.

Fue directamente hasta el lugar donde deska para que me dijera si ya estaban los vestidos y demás también para ver si el mío también estaba.

Amo, sesshomaru sama

Deska ya está lo que te pedí dijo sin rodeos

Si sesshomaru smaa desea ver las vestiduras de mi lady

No, quiero que sea sorpresa confió en tu juicio.

Gracias sesshomaru sama desea que lleve a sus aposentos sus vestiduras.

Si, jaken….

Si amo bonito

ve por mi señora y por rin llévalas a sus aposentos yo estaré en otra habitación, luego deska tu iras y le darás el kimono que usara hoy y de paso kane dale algunas joyas.

Mi señor si me lo permite cada traje que hice para mi señora incluye peinetas, adornos y joyas

Me parece bien en ese caso tú mismo te encargaras de su arreglo.

Si amo hizo una reverencia y siguió con lo suyo

Entendido jaken.

Si amo bonito.

**Con aome y deska **

Aome ya había sido llevada junto a rin a sus aposentos aunque se sentía un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de sesshomaru puesto que no lo había visto en todo el día, quería verlo y abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero bueno había tenido un día muy largo jugando con rin y tomando té y comiendo aún se sorprendía de todas cosas asquerosas que se le antojaban al bebe o bien a ella misma pescado asado con crema de fresas hiuuuuu (TnT asco)

Al llegar a su habitación se sorprendió a ver a deska el hombre que confeccionaba la vestiduras de la familia real.

Mi señora eh venido asistirla esta noche dijo haciendo una reverencia

Claro y cuál es la ocasión pregunte expectante.

Lo siento mi lady ni yo mismo sé que está sucediendo dijo un poco divertido por la curiosidad de su señora obviamente no le podía decir que estaba pasando.

Está bien y exactamente que debo ponerme.

Por aquí mi lady la tomo con delicadeza de la mano y pidió que dos sirvientas más la asistieran en el baño la enjabonaron con un liquido con olor a vainilla y durazno su cabellera fue bañada con un aceite con olor a fresas y miel la enjuagaron y la secaron después de que masajearan su piel con unas cremas humectantes con el mismo olor de vainilla y duraznos la envolvieron en una yukata de seda color rosa pastel se sentó en la horilla de la cama esperando.

Daska puso al frente de aome un hermoso kimono de 5 capaz bordado en las mangas cuello y en algunos pliegues que llagaban al piso flores de loto lilas mientras que el traje era de un color morado fuerte que degrade de arriba hacia abajo arriba el morado fuerte hasta llegar a los pies en un morado pastel muy claro casi tirando a rosado.

Las capaz eran hermosas todas de un color morado muy diferente el uno al otro era precioso se puso unas calcetas blancas y su calzado era unas lindas sandalias tradicionales eran de color morado fuerte y barias flores de loto color violeta.

El kimono era hermoso tradicional y muy llamativo me peinaron con un hermoso recogido en el cual mis cabellos quedaban en hermosos rizos los cuales me llagaban hasta el inicio de mi trasero aome pusieron unas pequeñas peinetas con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubís dándole un toque hermosos cada una de sus joyas tenían pequeñas incrustaciones moradas.

Un leve maquillaje con sombras rosa pastel brillantes y delineando sus ojos de color negro resaltando sus largas pestañas sus labios fueron pintados de un rojo suave brillante dándole así un final a su creación se veía preciosa.

Esta usted lista mi lady

Gracias.

Se ve preciosa si me permite mi lady mi lord estará muy satisfecho

Oh muchas gracias decía una aome sonrojada dándole el toque final.

Aome salió de la habitación por consejo de deska el cual le dijo que fuera al salón principal al salir vio a rin con un lindo peinado con joyas en forma de loto y un lindo kimono de tres capzas color rosa pálido con ello se fueron hacia el salón.

Sesshomaru iba con los mismos colores que aome solo que en masculino tenía una cadena de oro con el símbolo de la casa de la luna y barias incrustaciones en su s ropajes ya que no las podía lucir como su mujer su corona era de oro macizo llevaba su mocomoco en su hombro como de costumbre su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo lo hacían verse muy varonil y seductor.

Se preparó para dar a conocer la existencia de su cachorro puesto que si no lo hacía ahora esto sería interpretado de mala manera y ya suficiente tenía con sus réplicas acerca de no haberse emparejado con algunas de las youkais hijas o sobrinas de estos.

Ya todos habían llegado estaba ansioso aunque su rostro no lo demostrara todos estaban expectantes, el silencio fue interrumpido por unas pisadas pequeñas pero apresuradas entro por la gran puerta la pequeña rin haciendo sonreír a varios que la veían la pequeña era muy bella.

Padre dijo haciendo una reverencia luego hizo una reverencia a los lords que estaban distribuidos en varias mesas bien decoradas.

Sesshomaru movió la cabeza en reconocimiento y le señalo un lugar el cual estaba a su izquierda como su hija.

Después de unos breves minutos llego aome sacando varios jadeos de muchos machos puesto que se veía hermosa un hermoso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas sus ojos brillaban y caminaba con delicadeza y elegancia desprendía poder y ternura.

Aun sin saber que sucedía se acercó a su señor y le hizo una reverencia.

Mi señor

Mi señora, toma tu lugar a mi lado es donde perteneces.

Si mi señor…los dos se habló con seriedad pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos demostraba toda la pasión y el cariño que se tenían.

Después de tomar sus respectivos puestos sesshomaru con voz demandante y fuerte dijo:

Les eh pedido que vengan hoy aquí porque es un día muy especial puesto estamos celebrando el veintiún avo aniversario de mi señora hoy celebramos su vida, su armonía, su pureza y bondad. Frente a ella yo sesshomaru lord del oeste y compañero de vida le ofrezco obsequios como muestra de mi respeto, fidelidad prometiéndole una cama tibia un amigo en quien confiar y alguien a quien amar tanto como yo la AMO.

Sorprendidos era decir pocos todos estaban atónitos escuchar decir al youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempos doblegado y admitiendo que ama a una humana y no cualquier humana sino a una miko su enemiga natural los lord se miraron sorprendidos algunos pensaban con odio otros estaban sorprendidos pero de buena manera.

Ante usted hoy le ofrezco estos vestidos todos hechos para su comodidad y satisfacción deseando que le gusten, los vestidos eran hermosos de vestidos de colores únicos acompañados de joyas , zapatos y peinetas para su agrado.

Aome no lo podía creer todo era tan hermosos, tan elegante y las joyas eran preciosas únicas.

Mi segundo regalo para usted será…en un baúl de tamaño mediano ante ella mostro repleto de innumerables joyas peinetas anillos y demás eran hermosas únicas, joyas preciosas grades, pequeñas, medianas, entre ellos se podían ver los rubís, zafiros, diamantes, entre otros sacando exclamaciones de asombro de varias hembras que miraban todo con envidia y anhelo puesto que a ellas jamás le habían obsequiado cosas así.

Mi señor apenas pudo decir aome muy sorprendida se sentía alagado y emocionado.

Espere un poco aún falta yo sesshomaru taisho lord del oeste te ofrezco un símbolo único como soberana mi reina y lady de estas tierras jaken traía en un cojín de terciopelo azul una hermosa tiara con forma de enredadera hecha de oro y joyas preciosas con el símbolo del oeste.

Aome a duras penas podía contener la emoción.

Sesshomaru la tomo y con delicadeza se la puso a aome en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru por primera vez reverencio a alguien y fue a aome todos repitieron la acción del lord.

Ahora pueden gozar, comer, y disfrutar del resto de la velada. Todos hicieron lo que su lord le dijo y continuo la velada.

Ya en el jardín aome no pudo contener su llanto de emoción aprovechando que estaban solos con voz preocupada le pregunto sesshomaru a aome.

Que sucede no te gusto

Si fueron hermosos jamás pensé que me darías algo así te amo gracias.

Lo se

Sesshomaru porque ….porque darme algo tan caro yo no… no pudo acabar porque sesshomaru la beso en los labios y le dijo de manera firme mientras la agarraba dela cintura.

PORQUE TE AMO

**FIN CHICAS YA SABEN **

**REVIEW= A MUSA FELIZ= CAP NUEVO **


	15. Capítulo 14

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por quienes comentaron:**

**Rayo de sol, Himari chan, mimato bombon kou , Inglés,** **Viri-Evans **

**Bueno como sabrán o bueno se habrán dado de cuenta no eh publicado últimamente en especial porque el fic es resiente y pues yo no eh estado inspirada y la verdad deseo continuar con el fic debido a mi poca inspiración espero de todo corazón que por favor me ayuden con sugerencias bien saben que siempre necesitaremos un empujoncito de nuestros lectores y amigos y como para mi ustedes son las dos cosas espero que me dejen sus sugerencias que les gustaría que sucediera en el fic o si quieren ciertas escenas que es lo que les gustaría pero mientras me dedicare a escribir lo que me llegue a la mente **

**Besos y espero lo disfruten**

**Guerrera de la noche **

**Capítulo 14**

**NARAKU **

En un lugar no muy lejano se podía observar un gran castillo rodeado de miasma, se podía apreciar los cadáveres de mujeres, niños y soldados que alguna vez sirvieron a los señores de ese lugar, para naraku no fue difícil deshacerse de esos insignificantes humanos ordeno a sus monstruos deshacerse de los cuerpos ya sea comiéndolos o tirándolos poco o mucho no le importaba su mente estaba pensando en la miko pequeña, frágil deseaba tenerla ya estaba desesperado la quiero ,la espero, la anhelo se repetía mentalmente.

Aún no tenía noticias de lord jumm estaba mas que ansioso tenia vigilada a la miko de barro y huesos el mejor que nadie sabía los celos que sentía por su reencarnación por eso estaba mucho más atento la miko deseaba deshacerse de la pequeña aome y por supuesto él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla pero más que nada la quería a su lado viva, que su corazón latiera deseaba hundirse en su carne oh delicioso el solo pensar como la tomaría en los lugares que la tocaría ( suspiro) como la sometería .

Ahora su siguiente pasó.

Atacaría en unas cuantas semanas tenía que esperar a que el "lord" le diera la estúpida señal, era muy extraño que aún no se había reportado como dijo que lo haría , pero bueno tendría más tiempo para planear la estancia de su miko por eso masacro a esos humanos ella sería su compañera y necesitaría un castillo por supuesto necesitaba sirvientes de eso ya se estaba encargando aun lado suyo en unas especies de bolsas con un espero liquido color morado se podían observar las formas de varios machos y varias hembras claro en menor cantidad en total eran 20 seres creados solo para servir.

Ya estaba habiendo su plan necesitaba una forma de purificar el castillo puesto que si aome estaba en contacto con su veneno obviamente moriría así que necesitaba a la miko kikyo para embellecerlo de alguna manera. Para su mujer ella será mia y es un hecho se la arrebataría al estúpido de sesshomaru y nadie lo detendría mando aun insecto para llamar a la miko de barro

Muy pronto, muy pronto aome serás mía y cuando eso ocurra lord sesshomaru morirá me encargare de ello lo matare ante tus ojos y pronto entenderás que no importa que estas destinada a ser mia kikyo no pude ser mia pero tu lo serás NO tu no eres como kikyo eres mejor


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 **

**INEVITABLE **

Era otro hermoso día en el sengoku en el aire se podía respirar el peligro algo no estaba bien sin importar el hermoso paisaje de fauna y flora se podía detectar ese aura de destrucción y no era para menos en especial cuando dos hermanos se encontraban enfrentados un poco más allá de los hermanos se encontraban dos mikos aunque poderosas las dos había una que era mucho más poderosa su aura era pura, brillante y acogedora mientras que la otra era opaca, sin brillo y maligna las dos enfrentadas cara a cara una a la otra sosteniendo sus arcos mirándose con fiereza la miko obscura miraba a la otra en un duelo su mirada era burlona y se notaba que estaba disfrutando todo lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que la otra no mostraba ningún signo que alertara al enemigo era como ver al mismo lord sesshomaru aristocrático, fiero y firme nada delataba su próxima movida

(Se preguntaran como llegaron a eso pues vamos a flash back)

**flashBack**

Después de la magnífica velada que se había celebrado en el palacio todo fueron a sus aposentos, lores de los puntos cardinales disfrutaron la compañía de bellas demonezas que estaban disponibles y dispuestas a complacerlos por supuesto ellos ni cortos ni perezosos estaban más que dispuestos a aceptar sus servicios después de todo para ellas era un "GRAN HONOR" poder servirles

Al día siguiente en los aposentos de los señores del palacio de la luna en una gran cama se encontraban los señores acaramelados dándose besos y caricias inocentes pero a la vez fogosas.

Sesshomaru marcaba a su mujer con besos desde sus dulces labios hasta el inicio de sus senos deseoso de su pequeña onna deslizando con cuidado el camisón de sus hombros dejando al descubierto casi todo si pecho dándole ese aire inocente y pero a la vez pervertido ya que estaba con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados por sus besos y las mejillas sonrojadas sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se observaba como zubia y bajaba su pecho por la respiración acelerada.

-Sucede algo onna

-no sé..sesshomaru solo que estoy muy acalorada eso es todo.

-humm y se puede saber porque está usted tan acalorada si se puede saber dijo en un tono un tanto burlón

-porque un hombre. .mmm no….no un hombre, un macho estaba seduciéndome y es uno muy descarado por cierto mi lord

-oh conque es descarado ese macho dijo burlón al pronunciar la palabra macho

-acaso no me cree mi lord ..

-oh señorita como podría yo osar a hacer algo como eso pero aun así necesito una prueba

\- y cual sería esa prueba mi lord tal vez esta dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y la dirigía directo a su intimidad mostrándole lo húmeda que estaba.

Sesshomaru trago grueso al comprobar el estado en el que estaba su mujer, podía leerle en la mirada lo mucho que disfrutaba esa conversación, además de que ella sabía lo que le estaba causando el que él estuviera con su mano lo único que la separaba de sus pliegues dulces y suaves era esa prenda que le gustaba usar aunque no podía quejarse esas prendas le quedaban jodidamente bien.

-joder (mascullo), y como podría yo ayudarla si es que es posible.

-podría tocarme, besarme y finalmente meter su…..no acabo la oración porque tocaron a la puerta

Sesshomaru estaba embobado, excitado estaba empezando a jadear su inu pedía poseer a la mujer y hacer lo que le pedía poseerla era lo único en lo que el inu pensaba, complacerla y dejar en ella su olor, tenerla jadeante y excitada para el era lo único en lo que pensaba claro hasta que tocaron la puerta, aome se acomodó el camisón y con mucha elegancia se sentó en forma de loto, acomodo un poco su cabello y tomo barias respiraciones para poder calmar su lívido y poner en orden su mente acalorada.

Sesshomaru por su parte también tomo barias respiraciones y empezó a pensar en jaken diciéndole amo bonito y todas las idioteces que hacía para poder calmar su "pequeño" problema con pasos decididos se dirigió avía la puerta la abrió de manera un poco violenta con mirada dura y reprobatoria miro al soldado que en ese momento se encontraba ante el habiendo una reverencia profunda y con los ojos en el piso.

-que sucede pregunto con un gruñido haciendo estremecer al soldado que por cierto se había dado dé cuenta de lo que había interrumpido debido al aroma que desprendía su lady.

-mi señor, yo... venía a informarle que los lores se marcharan ahora mismo y solicita su presencia y la de mi lady dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-bien, diles que vamos en unos minutos, retírate.

-si mi lord (reverencia, se marcha)

Sesshomaru vuelve a la habitación donde estaba su mujer ya poniéndose un hermosos kimono de seda color violeta de cuatro capas la primera era blanca con flores lilas bordadas en las mangas, la segunda de un color rosa pálido la tercera era de un mora fuerte y la ultima de un color violeta precioso con pétalos de cerezos en las mangas se podían apreciar las flores de la primera capa su cabello estaba recogido en un mini chongo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza en el cual colgaba una pequeña pinza con pequeñas medias lunas que se movían al compás de quien lo usaba el resto de su cabellera estaba suelto mostrando lo largo y hermoso de su cabellera sus labios estaban de un rojo suave y sus parpados estaban pintados de un violeta muy suave sus ojos estaban delineados de manera que daban un aspecto un poco felino sin exagerar sus mejillas tenían ese suave rosa que mantenía constantemente dándole una apariencia inocente pero a la vez demostraba mucha gracias sus pasos eran finos y delicados como los de cualquier dama de alta sociedad de la veía preciosa.

-sucede algo cariño pregunto aome sabiendo que él amaba que le dijera cariño

-nada onna solo solicitan nuestra presencia sabes que ya se deben de ir los otros lores así que me preparare.

-si cariño apresúrate dijo con una sonrisa grande y brillante que hicieron que el corazón de sesshomaru diera un vuelco de alegría.

-claro onna, oh se me olvidaba algo.

\- y que es sessho.

-no eh saludado a nuestro hijo dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le daba un beso al vientre de su mujer que estaba bien resguardado por el cómodo vestido. Bueno días cachorro.

-jejejeje y yo que me pondré celosa.

-pero si ya te salude mujer o es que no recuerdas donde estaba mi mano hace un rato.

-(sonrojo) no importa eso es diferente quiero mi saludo le dijo mientras se ponía los brazos en garra en la cintura.

-jajajaj soltó una carcajada muy varonil como desee mi lady dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-muy gracioso dijo mientras sonreía.

Sesshomaru se terminó de vestir adecuadamente usando los mismos colores que su mujer exceptuando que en lugar de rosa pálido uso un rojo y en el quimono de arriba es decir la última capa era de un morado oscuro con decoraciones de dragones en plateado se acomodó sus espadas a su cadera y dándole un sonoro beso a su mujer

–Buenos días mujer ….. Se dirigieron a la entrada del gran palacio.

-buenos días dijo sesshomaru mientras tomaba a su mujer de la cintura con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo sostenía su otra mano.

Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia y saludaron, agradecieron por la hospitalidad y felicitaron de nuevo a la pareja, reverenciaron la belleza de la lady y se marcharon.

Después de eso fueron a tomar su desayuno el cual fue muy ameno, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los territorios para que aome conociera mucho mas de sus ahora tierras. Sesshomaru se transformó en una esfera de luz y agarrando a su mujer de la cintura fueron directo a un claro lleno de árboles de cerezos con un pequeño riachuelo donde nadaban pequeños peces de diferentes colores muy llamativos por cierto.

Después de charlar un poco mientras aome tomaba un poco de agua sintió a sesshomaru tensarse a su lado.

-sesshomaru que sucede cariño, pasa algo pregunto un poco preocupada.

\- el mestizo viene junto con la muerta dijo con fastidio claramente no le agradaba la presencia de esa mujer podía oler su maldad a kilómetros y a su" hermanito" acercándose a gran velocidad.

-aome hazte detrás de mí.

-si sesshomaru respondió mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de sesshomaru y sacaba su leal espada dispuesto a defender a su mujer y cachorro.

En ese mismo momento llego el mestizo con kikyo la muerta( perdón para los que son fans de kikyo bueno en realidad yo adoro a kikyo pero pues la parte dulce no le queda mucho a ella a pesar de que amo ese personaje lo siento necesito maldad)

-sesshomaru miserable dijo inuyasha mientras desenvainaba a colmillo de acero y apuntaba a sesshomaru pero observo a aome vestida de esa manera siendo resguardada por sesshomaru y sintió muchos celos.

-keh así que ya te apareaste con esta puta dijo inuyasha mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios claramente podía oler a aome y sentía el olor de sesshomaru en ella como él estaba tan cerca de ella por no decir pegado a ella supuso que su olor se habría impregnado en la Mosa.

\- no te permito que insultes a mi mujer vástago dijo un molesto sesshomaru mientras guardaba su espada aun así estaba a la defensiva.

-keh acaso ya te rendiste engendro dijo con sorna inuyasha .

\- no pienso manchar mi espada con tu repugnante sangre a pesar de ser la de padre tu no mereces ser hijo del gran inu no taisho .

Por supuesto esto enfurecio a inuyasha que en su afán no lograba darle a sesshomaru algún golpe certero que por cierto los esquivaba con cierto grado de dificultad aunque odie admitirlo el mestizo había entrenado y había mejorado considerablemente pero no por no iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a su lindo hermanito eso no quiere decir que deje de ser un estúpido a la hora de manipular una espada con ese poder, no se inmuto ante la amenaza de un rápido movimiento con sus garras alcanzo a rasguñarlo en el pecho inyecto el suficiente veneno en el abdomen de inuyasha en un brazo y pierna respectivamente mientras que él tenía un simple corte en su brazo izquierdo algo insignificante a comparación de inuyasha quien a pesar de las recientes heridas sé levanto como todo un buen peleador dejando la espada aun lado puesto que se ha dado de cuenta que sus ataques no le hacen nada a sesshomaru con sus garras de acero logro dañar a sesshomaru quien estaba pendiente de su amada onna no deseaba que ella peleara estando en su estado , su pequeña onna frágil pero una excelente retadora digna de pelear con él y estaba más que seguro que perdería contra ella o se atrevería a levantar ni un solo dedo contra su bella mujer , hermosa y suculenta mujer ahora tenía una herida en el pecho a causa de sus observaciones le dolía pero no lo suficiente como hacer que en su rostro se mostrase el dolor su mujer lo estaba observando o demostraría debilidad ni a ella ni a su cachorro se concentró en inuyasha y con un rápido movimiento lo derribo y entre latigazos por parte de sesshomaru y garras de acero por parte de inuyasha, sesshomaru logro dejarlo lo suficientemente herido para que callera desmayado por la cantidad el veneno recibido.

De un momento a otro una flecha más morada que rosada paso por su lado para plantarse en un árbol detrás de él, el cual estallo, ganando así la atención de sesshomaru a la miko muerta la cual estaba tensando su segunda flecha dispuesta a darle directo al corazón del aristocrático youkai, quien la observaba sin emoción alguna.

-deja a mi inuyasha en paz sesshomaru si no yo te mat….dijo kikyo quien había presenciado toda la pelea desde un lugar seguro por supuesto cada una en una esquina por decirlo así apartadas, pero de momento se cortó su discurso porque sintió como era lanzada lejos por una onda de reiki proveniente de una molesta aome quien estaba muy preocupada por su amado sesshomaru el cual podía notar que las energías de aome estaban descontroladas debido al susto y el estrés generado por la presenciada pelea, así que muy lentamente se fue acercando hasta su mujer y con un ronroneo la abrazo por detrás mientras la arrullaba en sus brazos como un bebe, kikyo lanzo una onda de su reiki que por poco y los destruye sesshomaru para evitarlo de un rápido movimiento salto lo suficientemente lejos de la explocion aome formo un arco de su energía con su flecha se posiciono y la lanzo dándole en uno de los brazos de kikyo quien soltó un alarido producido por el dolor y el poder de aome quien la estaba purificando.

-kikyo quien observaba todo desde el suelo llamo a sus casa almas y con su ayuda se llevó a un inconsciente inuyasha, pero aun así esta conservaba una sonrisa macabra y satisfecha puesto que había descubierto algo muy interesante.

-así que está embarazada que interesante dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de inuyasha aunque tenía que admitir que estaba celosa ella hubiera querido darle a inuyasha hijos y una vida normal en donde no tuvieran que separarse pero no fue así amarlo fue lo más hermoso y doloroso que haya tenido que vivir pero eso ahora no importaba tenía que mantener a inuaysha alejado de aome por lo pronto no le diría nada del embarazo ya pronto sabrá como usarlo a su favor por ahora solo hablaría con naraku como usar eso a su favor ya varia como pero esa mujer desaparecería de la faz de la tierra así tuviera que quemarse en el infierno eternamente.

GRACIAS CHICOS LOS ADOROOOOOOOOO

ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA PORQUE VOY A PDER CONTINUAR EL FIC COMO PODRAN VER EH ESTADO VARIOS MESES SIN PUBLICAR Y ES QUE LA VERDAD EH ESTADO BASTANTE OCUPADA , AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE MEDEJARON REVIEWS LOS AMO Y ADORO ESPERO MAS DE SUS COMENTARIOS .

ME DISCULPO POR NO NOMBRALOS PERO ESQUE EL INTERNET DE VERDAD QUE ESTA PESIMO Y NO EH PODIDO INGRESAR A MI PLATAFORMA PARA VERLOS PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAP LES HARE ONORES JEJEJE

**IMPORTANTE:**

**PUES VERAN EH HABIERTO UNA CUENTA E FACEBOOK ME PUEDEN ENCONTRAR COMO GUERRERA LUNA HAY ESTARE PUBLICANDO LOS CAPS DEL FIC Y DE LOS DEMAS QUE EH ESTADO PLANEANDO HACER DE PASO LES COMENTO QUE EH PENSADO EN HACER UN**** FIC LLAMADO LAZOS DE SANGRE AUN NO LO EH PUBLICADO ES UN SESSHOME**** Y LES ASEGURO QUE LO BAN A DISFRUTAR BUENO ESO ESPERO YO VA A SER EPOCA SENGOKU PERO CON BASTANTE DRAMA Y ROMANCE **


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Sesshomaru**

Después del encuentro con kikyo y inuyasha sesshomaru decidió volver a su palacion con su onna puesto que se le veía un poco incomoda y agitada y de paso poder curar la herida de su brazo y pecho junto con otro rasguños que tenía por el cuerpo, cuando al fin llegaron varios sirvientes fueron a su encuentro y al ver el estado en el que estaba su señor muchas quisieron poner sus manos en su señor y como no una aome celosa y embarazada les mando una ola de su poder lanzándolas lejos y con una mirada amenazadora les dijo.

-ninguna de ustedes tocara a mi compañero a menos que quieran morir no se tomen retribuciones que no les corresponde.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos debido a la cara seria y la mirada asesina que en ese momento mostraba su señora, muchos machos ese gesto le pareció excitante una hembra territoriales era buena para dar buenas crías y estar pendiente de su macho excelente en la cama a muchos se les estaba saliendo la baba de la boca.

Sesshomaru al percibir el olor a almizcle de otros machos y la indignación y miedo de las sirvientas que osaron a querer poner sus manos en él y porque no su propia excitación por el arrebato de su mujer lo tenía un poco estrecho pero sabía que tenía que controlar la situación. Así que con voz firme dijo.

-esta es mi compañera debe ser respetada como tal y como dijo ninguna tiene porque tomarse retribuciones que no les corresponde y para los machos les recomiendo que mantengan sus garras y pensamientos lejos de mi mujer a menos que quieran quedar sin descendencia o muertos.

.pe..pero mi señor ella es humana no podría complacerlo como alguna de nosotras somos youkais no nos cansamos tan rápido y somos más hermosas y experimentadas.

Todos quedaron en un sepulcral silencio al oír las estupideces que estaba diciendo esa mujer de verdad que deseaba morir todos tenían caras de real terror al escuchar las cosas que estaba diciendo de su señora y aunque a algunos no les cayera bien la idea de una ama humana apreciaban más sus vidas.

Aome no cabía en su enojo como se atrevía esa sirvienta a recriminar su humanidad y atreverse a decir que ella no era apta para complacer a su compañero estaba a punto de estallar y sesshomaru lo podía sentir el poder de aome aumento de manera casi alarmante y de un rápido movimiento tomo a la sirviente del cuello y la levanto decir que estaban sorprendidos era decir poco todos estaban expectantes queriendo saber que era lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Sesshomaru temiendo que eso afectara al bebe y aome con pasos lentos y decididos haciendo galantería de su porte tomo a su mujer de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con la otra tomo el cuello de la mujer youkai y con un rápido movimiento la lanzo al aire para sacar su látigo y partirla a la mitad, mientras aome estiraba su pequeña mano y con delicadeza dejo salir algo de su poder que al instante purificaron el cuerpo de la mujer. Todos miraban admirados y asustados a sus señores de su señor se lo esperaban él era muy territorial con lo que consideraba suyo así que no les sorprendía en cambio su señora era otra cosa podían leer en su mirada que había disfrutado lo que le había pasado a esa mujer. Con voz muy dulce y tranquila miro a todas las sirvientas y dijo.

-eso y más le sucederá a toda y cada una que trate de tocar o incluso mirar a mi hombre indebidamente quedo claro.

-si….si mi lady dijeron todas asustadas.

-y que les quede claro que no quiero a nadie hablando mal de mi mujer lo matare enseguida y e importa poco quien sea lo matare y no tendré compasión finalizo un molesto sesshomaru.

-si señor dijeron todos.

-mi lord mi lady dijeron todos mientras hacían una reverencia a sus lords quienes se estaban retirando en ese momento.

-manda a alguien que lleve agua caliente vendas y algunas llevas medicinales para el dolor a mis aposentos.

-si mi lady.

Ya en los aposentos de nuestra parejita sesshomaru tomo a aome de la cintura y la empezó a besar con cariño y pasión.

-mujer sabes lo que me haces cuando te pones en ese tono.

-si mi amor, ahora te voy a curar mi cielo está bien.

-como desees onna.

Poco después llego una sirvienta con la mirada baja dejo la charola en donde traía todo lo que su señora le había pedido haciendo una reverencia se retiró sin mirar a su señora y mucho menos a su señor puesto que estaba asustada.

-creo que has traumado a las sirvientas aome.

-pero se lo merecían tu eres mío, dijo mientras lo besaba lentamente y con mucho cuidado lo despojaba de sus vestiduras y con mucho cuidado empezaba a limpiar los cortes que tenía en el pecho y el brazo más los arañazos luego untaba una pasta que había hecho con unas hiervas medicinales y los cubría con unas vendas para luego con mucho cariño darle besos en cada rasguño que tenía después de acabar tomo un traje más holgado es decir más sencillo se lo paso y sesshomaru obediente se lo puso era color blanco con decoraciones de lunas en los bordes de color morado oscuro.

Se tomaron de la mano y se dispusieron a ir a almorzar en el gran salón después de haber tomado sus alimentos. Más tranquilos y relajados se retiraron a sus aposentos a tomar una pequeña siesta puesto que pronto seria la transformación de aome y dudaba mucho que tuvieran tanto tiempo.

-en que piensas onna.

-en que pronto estaremos juntos para siempre no tendré que preocuparme en desaparecer y eso me tiene muy feliz.

-te amo.

-te amo, sesshomaru sabes que eres mi razón de vivir

-lo sé y tú la mía onna junto con nuestro cachorro dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Sabes porque te amo?

-no porque onna

-porque eres solo tu sesshomaru

Final final jejjejej mentiras chicos/as esto es solo el inicio como verán lo hice de voladas así que me disculparan ya saben sugerencias

**REVIEWS son mi razón de vivir eh inspiración por favor aliméntenme ya saben entre más reviews mejor para mi estará más atenta a ustedes puesto que mi inter apesta y ya saben eh abierto una cuenta en Facebook para que allí podamos comentar, y leer mis fanfics búsquenme como GUERRERA LUNA estaré pendiente de ustedes preciosos bueno nos vemos y espero actualizar pronto besos **


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 **

**Un mes después**

En un momento determinado naraku se reunió con kikyo planeando su próxima jugada estaba deseoso de poner sus manos en la pequeña aome solo esperaba un poco más para cuando el vientre de aome creciera en buenas proporciones por el momento solo esperaría para cuando él bebe naciera y acecinarlo de esa manera doblegaría a la pequeña miko y de paso al imponente youkai que peor destino para un guerrero el perder a su mujer y a su vástago de una sola vez.

Por su parte kikyo tomaba unas especies amargas aunque con un rico olor a mango esta poción o antídoto estaba dándole fruto a su vientre después de estar con inuyasha logro quedar preñada aunque tiene que tomar esta opción a diario porque si no el pequeño feto moriría por la maldad que corría por el cuerpo de su madre en forma de flujo de reiki. Estaba más feliz sonreía e incluso había disminuido su frialdad pero eso no quería decir que no quería deshacerse de aome

Inuyasha estaba que no cabía en su emoción y orgullo tendría un heredero o heredera no dejaba que nada lo perturbara aunque se sentía triste y culpable con lo que paso con aome aunque no quiera admitirlo abiertamente el aun amaba a aome le enseño que era la confianza, el cariño le dio amigos y familia mientras estuvo con él se arrepiente pero esta consiente que su deber como macho es estar con su hembra y proteger su descendencia.

EN EL PALACIO

Aome acariciaba su pancita que ya parecía de dos meses a pesar de tener tan solo un mes de embarazo pero según lo que dijo sesshomaru su embarazo se desarrollaría más rápido su pequeña pancita ya se imaginaba a su pequeña o pequeño corriendo por los amplios jardines de palacio, pero aun así estaba triste presintiendo su partida sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo aquí por lo mucho unos cuantos meses más a veces volvía a sentir ese tirón que sentía cada vez que se lanzaba al poso para cruzar de época. Pero no se amargaría solo esperaba poder tener el valor de no desmoronarse cuando ya no este cuando no tenga ni a su bebe o su amado porque de lo que si estaba segura era de que dejaría a su bebe aquí en especial si la bebe es hibrida no quería que trataran de experimentar con ella o el.

Hace mucho que había decidido quedarse a vivir en la era sengoku con su amado y primogénitos si primogénitos esperaba poder tener muchos pero muchos bebes.

Sesshomaru estaba parado en la entrada del pequeño kiosco en donde se encontraba su onna el mejor que nadie sabía lo que estaba pensando su pequeña pero de algo estaba seguro y es que no permitiría que algo malo le pasase incluso si tenía que condenarse a no verla jamás él prefería no tenerla pero saber que está bien a arriesgar su vida y existencia en el futuro y perder su esencia para siempre

Aome quien estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos salió de ellos al sentir la presencia de sesshomaru casi a su lado le sonrió con ternura y extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Sesshomaru tomo su maño y se la llevo a los labios luego tomo asiento en uno de los cómodos cojines que había por el suelo.

-onna.

-sesshomaru.

-sabes que te amor verdad.

-si lo se onna, no debes preocuparte quisiera que nuestro bebe naciera pronto.

-si mi amor espero que sí, pero aún falta sabes presiento que pronto algo malo pasara , lo se pronto una vez que eso pase supongo que todo se calmara pero no por eso deja de ser complicado .

-lo se sabes te tengo una sorpresa.

-que es.

Detrás de sesshomaru apareció un pequeño perrito husky siberiano color blanco con negro y ojos azules era muy bonito era apenas un pequeño cachorro no tenía más de 3 semanas

-oh sesshomaru es hermosos dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo consentia

-la madre del cachorro murió poco después de parirlo asi que pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

-es hermoso gracias

Con delicadeza se la venta con ayuda de sesshomaru se acerca a su rostro y lo besa con cariño, con amor, compasión

-bueno es hora de ir a descansar como quieres llamar al cachorro dijo mientras miraba al cachorro que se acomodaba en los brazos de su nueva ama satisfecho con sus atenciones

-mmm oh ya se se llamara DEMON ( ya saben demon Salvatore, ian somerhalder amo a ese hombre perfecto para este lindo espécimen jajaja )

-demon mm interesante nombre para un cachorro solo espero que a nuestro hijo/a le ponga uno mejor mujer .

-oye es muy bonito ademas amo sus ojos azules jejeje

-como desees.

-te amor.

-lo sé.

-engreido

.-un poco tal vez `pero me amas.

-si te amo.

-yo también te amo. Con eso se fueron a sus aposentos a pasar el resto de la tarde


	19. Chapter 18 EL PLAN

Capítulo 18:

EL PLAN

Paso un poco más de tiempo sango , shipoo y el monje miroku decidieron buscar a aome aun que no era muy difícil la mayoría ya sabía que el oeste tenía una lady y más importante que este estaba preñada a muchos les alegro que su lord tendría pronto descendencia pero como no siempre hay gente con malas intenciones para ellos era un deshonra que un daiyoukai estuviera con una humana y más importante que esta estuviera preñada de el era demasiado los más ancianos así dispusieron su voluntad es ley por ser los más antiguos en ellos había un consejo dispuesto por casas rivales entre si y a las ves unidas por su antigüedad apellido, rango y espécimen se basan en 5 casas estas están separadas por supuesto de los lords de los cuatro puntos cardinales para evitar tener favoritismos entre sus casas y que estén amistados entre ellos por eso se elegían a guerreros poderosos para ocupar que tuvieran , astucia, inteligencia, poder, estrategia y humanidad.

Astucia: Habilidad para comprender las cosas y obtener provecho o beneficio mediante engaño o evitándolo.

Guerrero: Kōkatsuna hebi (serpiente astuta) proviene de la dinastía de guerreros hebi considerados astutos y sagaces a la hora de tomar provecho por algo o alguien

Inteligencia: Facultad de la mente que permite aprender, entender, razonar, tomar decisiones y formarse una idea determinada de la realidad

Guerrero: Karasu no tochi (cuervo de tierra) nada mejor que pasar desapercibido

Poder: Tener la capacidad o facultad de hacer determinada cosa

Guerrero: Dengen osuushi (toro de poder)

Estrategia: Arte de proyectar y dirigir las operaciones militares, especialmente las de guerra.

Guerrero: Ātodoragon ( el arte del dragon)

Humanidad: Capacidad para sentir afecto, comprensión o solidaridad hacia las demás personas o en este caso los seres humanos o de alguna otra especie.

Guerrero: Nekutaifenikkusu (lazos de fénix)

Todos estos guerreros y ahora desean poner todo en orden otra vez asi que decidieron unirse con naraku y el lord el cual a un no sabían quién era (nosotras/os si sabemos jijijiji) de esta manera todos acordaron atacar al lord del oeste ya no se necesitaría discreción el plan facil y simple entrarían matarían a la humana al engendro que hiba a traer al mundo y si el se negaba a casarse con alguna de las youkais dispuestas para remplazar a la asesinada lady del oeste pues lo matarían no sirve de nada ni se podría manipular puesto que estando en sociedad o el unido a alguna de las hijas de los demás lords podrían sacr provecho debido a la unión de casas y apellidos .

Lo se me den odiar sorry estoy muy mal porque no me llega la inspiración y mi cerebro convulsiona a ratitos no mas tantito ténganme paciencia que yo publicare ya saben también me pueden encontrar en _

WATTPAS: COMO KIKYOSAMA18

FACEBOOK: GUERRERA DE LA NOCHE ENVIEN SOLICITUD

Nos leemos luego ya saben comenten se que esta un poco flojo pero lo estoy intentando por que ustedes se lo merecen y yo me comprometí a acabarlo


	20. Chapter 19 LA GUERRA EMPEZO

Capítulo 19

LA GUERRA EMPEZO

Naraku se estaba preparando junto con sus monstruos estaba emocionado tenía una socarrona sonrisa ladeada haciéndolo lucir sexy (secretamente amo a naraku es sexy que sea tan malo es… sangrado nasal)

Llevaba una armadura estilo samurái solo que sus ropajes eran morado junto con los adornos de sus armas listones y demás su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta , las demás casas y el lord traidor estaban listos y emocionado por una buena batalla todo estaba perfecto era relativamente fácil todo ya estaba planeado y pronto la caída del lord sesshomaru seria no más un plan sino una realidad .

Mientras que en el palacio del oeste todo estaba tranquilo no habían problemas ya era un poco tarde no mas de las cuatro de la tarde aome estaba acostada puesto que había estado sintiendo muchas molestias mas no dolor simplemente sentía que el bebe estaba muy inquieto (cabe mencionar que aome ya tiene cuatro meses lo se faltó agregar cosas pero una guerra no es fácil de planear entiéndanme pliss)

Su vientre se veía como el de una mujer de 9 meses su piel se puso mucho más tersa y sus senos se agrandaron se veía deslumbrante sesshomaru estaba acostado a su lado acariciando su vientre mientras le hablaba al bebe y aome se sentía muy feliz aun que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-seras un cacchorro fuerte

-como estas tan seguro de que será niño sesshomary y no una niña pregunto con gesto divertido aome.

-solo lo sé además deseo que así sea cuando un día yo ya no esté él pueda protegerte.

-y que te hace pensar que yo viviré más que tu es ridículo jajaja además debes quedarte y cuidarnos está bien.

-si, solo no te alteres debes descansar pronto nacerá y debes de cuidarte.

-lo se… sesshomaru

-si.

-….te amo.

-yo también te amo, los amo.

Mientras besaba sus labios, luego su vientre y luego volvía a besarla.

La dejo descansar mientras salía de la gran aviación

Mientras se dirigía a ver el entrenamiento de sus soldados el mejor que nadie sabía que algo estaba planeando naraku con alguno de los lords pero no sabía con quién sus soldados siempre destacaron por sobre los demás como lord se ganó su puesto no solo porque lo heredo del gran inu o taisho sino que con cada batalla fue subiendo hasta volverse el llamado asesino perfecto que a portado con orgullo en mucho tiempo y planea seguir haciéndolo pero esta vez no solo por su reino si no por su familia.

Estaba ensimismado acordándose de todo lo que tuvo que pelear defender, a quienes tuvo que destruir, asesinar, masacrar aún se acuerda la excitación, el olor de la sangre , el olor de la guerra de la destrucción de sus víctimas el olor del miedo o ese olor es y será el que más le gusta .

Salió de su ensoñación cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión de inmediato soldados salieron corriendo para tomar su lugar sesshomaru de inmediato se fue a sus aposentos donde encontró a una aome tratando de sentarse con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo le hubiera parecido realmente adorable hasta gracioso si no fuera por la actual situación haciendo uso de su velocidad se puso su armadura tomo sus espadas se recogió el cabello con una cinta morada en una cola de caballo alta.

-se.. sesshomaru que sucede huh suelta el aire al terminar de sentarse.

-siento no haberte ayudado a sentar, están atacando los llevaremos a un lugar alejado de aquí para evitar destrucción o algún daño y mas importante para protegerte tu te quedaras aquí no voy a aceptar ninguna replica al respecto dijo cuando vio que aome iva a decir algo.

-si lo entiendo.

-pondré varios guardias no te preocupes todo estará bien. Dijo mientras se acercaba la abrasaba y la ayudaba a acostarse acaricio su vientre y la beso en los labios.

-por favor cuídate sesshomaru.

-lo are tu cuida a nuestro hijo y a ti está bien.

-si . te amor y por favor vuelve sano y salvo.

-lo are

Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y serraba la puerta corrediza quiero dos soldados fuera de esta puerta nadie entra ni sale entendido.

-si señor contestaron dos soldados se colocaron cada uno a los lados de la puerta.

Ustedes dos los quiero fuera del balcón lo mismo nadie entra nadie sale su prioridad es mi mujer y mi cachorro entendido.

-sí señor.

-bien.

Dando ya las ordenes se encamino a la batalla se podía escuchar el choque de espadas los gritos, los golpes y el olor de la sangre.

POV NARAKU

Después de deshacerme del estúpido lord decidí hacerme cargo del ejército del lord o mejor dicho de su ejército .jajajaj risa malvada mientras veía a sus nuevos soldados y monstruos pelear contra los soldados de sesshomaru.

A lo lejos pudo verlo salir por la imponente puerta se veía molesto muy molesto y eso lo hizo sonreír aún más.

POV SESSHOMARU

Desde lejos divise a naraku ese maldito bastardo me las pagara como se atreve a irrumpir en mi propiedad y en frente de mis narices es una gran ofensa no puedo con esto es demasiado incluso el ejército de ese maldito está aquí debí imaginarlo. Pero donde esta ese canalla.

Como sea no pienso perder más tiempo bakusaiga destruyendo a varios adversarios saque mi látigo y empecé a pelear me lanzaban flechas lo que es ridículo en realidad aun que si causaba algo de daño no lo suficiente para que le tome importancia.

De un momento a otro montones de monstruos y soldados empezaron a rodearme y me vi envuelto entre espadas lanzar, cuchillas y garras, no podía dejar de pelear no me vencerían.

POV NARAKU.

Lance la orden de rodear a sesshomaru e inmovilizarlo era casi imposible así que envié a mis monstruos lograron detenerlo o eso podía verse , mientras ellos inmovilizaban a sesshomaru varios mosntruos y demás peleaban era una vista hermosa la sangre en especial, en fin yo voy por un premio mayor , sonrió mientras se dirigía a la entrada del palacio logro derrotar a varios claro por supuesto recibiendo barias heridas que en un futuro le causaran grandes problemas llego hasta donde se encontraba el aroma de aome y del bastardo de sesshomaru enveneno a los soldados y los masacro entro a la habitación los dos soldados del balcón estaban al frente del futan donde se encontraba una sudorosa aome dando a luz se veían cansada y sudorosa estaba .

Pelearon con fuerza, con agilidad y valor más sin embargo no contaron con lo tramposo que era naraku hizo que se mataran entre ellos mismo los manipulo e hizo que ellos mismos se degollaran mientras aome observaba todo.

-ahora si mi querida aome es hora de que nosotros hablemos dijo mientras se acercaba a una aome horrorizada y pálida por lo que acaba de suceder


	21. 20 EL NACIMIENTO,AYUDAME SESSHOMARU

Capítulo 20

EL NACIMIENTO, AYUDAME SESSHOMARU

POV AOME

Estaba muy preocupada por sesshomaru después de que escuche la explosión vi como ordeno a cuatro soldados dos en la entrada y dos en el balcón me sentía muy cansada él bebe quería salir y yo lo sabía pero preferí no decir nada eso solo aria que sesshomaru se distrajera.

Estaba acostada en mi futon él bebe empezó a hacer precio y no pude evitar un quejido uno de los solados que estaba en el balcón vino a verme .

-my lady se siente bien pregunto mientras veía mi exprecion de dolor.

-si , creo que el bebe viene hah .

-traere a un sanador por favor espere, estaba por irse cuando..

-espera, no te vayas probablemente ellos ya se hayan ido huh junto con los sirvientes o estén escondidos no debemos poner en peligro a nadie yo tratare de resistir o hacerlo sola huh .

-pero mi señora no podrá dar a luz sola y nosotros no sabemos de esto.

-lo sé , sé que puedo no quiero que nadie muera innecesariamente por eso por favor vuelve a tu puesto estaré bien .

-yo.. si myi lady.

-gracias.

-como ordene mi lady.

POV NORMAL

Aome estaba empezando a sentir las contracciones ya no eran tan leves como antes aome si le dolía los soldados que tenían buen oído por ser youkais podían oír los suaves gemidos y quejidos que salían de sus labios se miraban unos a otros pero tenían órdenes debían seguirlas como tal.

Entonces se escuchó la pelea que había fuera de la puerta de la habitación de inmediato los dos soldados que estaban en el balcón se pusieron enfrente del futon de su lady dispuestos a protegerla a ella y al próximo heredero desenfundaron sus espadas y estaban atentón.

Justo en ese momento apareció naraku abriendo la puerta corrediza con demasiada lentitud para el gusto de los soldados.

Justo cuando empezó a caminar lentamente por la habitación en sus direcciones se lanzaron uno por uno peleando , decididos a proteger lo que su amo les había encomendado pero por desgracia no todo salió tan bien al final terminaron degollándose ellos mismos justo en frente de una dolorida y aterrorizada aome que vio todo con los ojos aguados.

-ahora si mi querida aome es hora de que nosotros hablemos dijo mientras se acercaba a una aome estaba pálida ahogo una mueca de dolor cuando otra contracción la azoto era realmente doloroso no se podía mover mucho

Mientras tanto naraku veía como había crecido su vientre se veía realmente hermosa sus ojos brillaban pero en ellos también había miedo no le gusto el, la deseaba no quería que le temiera pero los sacrificios eran necesarios y esos soldados y todo aquel que se cruce en su camino igualmente.

Aome estaba quieta tratando de no hacer ruido para que él no se dé cuenta de que estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hermosos bebe estaba asustada no aterrorizada pero ahora era ella quien tenía que protegerse.

-naraku…

-aome cuanto tiempo dijo mientras se queda viéndola desde una de las esquinas del futon un poco más alejado los cuerpos sin vida de sus guardianes una escena bastante chocante.

-que es lo que quieres de mí.

-sesshomaru no está aquí. Dijo rezando que fuera a el a quien buscara y perdiera su interés solo quería que dejara de verla de esa manera, era escalofriante que la mirara de esa manera tan fijamente casi sin pestañear.

-jumm jajaja no lo busco a él es por ti por quien vine, es por ti por quien cree esta guerra es por ti que siento esto.

-que sien..tés?

-si , ustedes los humanos lo llaman amor , con kikyo onigumo se enamoró pero al ver que no sería de el se obsesiono, pero a comparación de, el tu si vendrás conmigo no estarás atada a nada dijo mientras se arrodillaba y acariciaba su mejilla un tanto sudorosa y sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

-que dices nada que me ate que quieres decir, tratando de no correr su rostro estaba asustada por su bebe.

-pues veras cuando termines de dar a luz al bastardo que por cierto no es bueno no pujar podría matarte hacer tanto esfuerzo.

.

-en serio creíste que no podia oírte pujar vamos soy un youkai que te hace pensar que no lo voy a saber.

-tu eres un hibrido muy lejos de ser un verdadero youkai dijo mientras le daba un manotazo y trataba de alejarse, naraku se molestó bastante la tomo por el cuello y alisto sus garras dispuesto a hacerla tener al mocoso para poder matarlo.

aome al ver lo que trataba de hacer reunió algo de su reiki y logro lanzarlo lejos destruyendo una mesa con su tetera y tasas iniciando fuego por la habitación .

-maldita como te atreves te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser mia, de estar a mi lado y reinar conmigo como te atreves, mientras se sobaba el pecho el brazo lo tenía quemado junto con la ropa del brazo.

-jamás seré tuya primero muerta ates que estar contigo.

-oh no te preocupes eso no es opcional querida esperare a que des a luz al mocoso lo matare luego matare a tu sesshomaru y listo fácil verdad.

POV SESSHOMARU

Estos malditos no se acaban jamas estoy un poco cansado tengo heridas significativas, listo por fin acabo de matar a un youkai rinoceronte era fuerte pero no como yo estaba por ir a por mas cuando de repente siento la el reiki de aome aumentar y la presencia de naraku no está en el campo de batalla maldición digo mientras empiezo a correr y a la vez ir matando mutilando, empalando a todo aquel que se me atraviesa.

Estoy por llegar a la mitad del campo cuando escucho.

-sessho…maru AYUDAMEEEE

Oigo el grito de ayuda de aome y corro más rápido no puedo volar las lanzas me matarían al instante asi que decidí transformarme en yako no tengo otra opción me transformo en medio campo y emprendo vuelo evitando las lanzas flechas y matando las hordas de demonios estaba muy molesto.

-ESPERAME AOME, YO TE PROTEGERE, ESPERAME MI AMOR. Se dijo mientras apresuraba su vuelo.

POV NORMAL

Mientras sesshomaru volaba desesperado por estar con aome en la habitación de nuestra querida aome…..

POV AOME

Estoy muy cansada quiero huir pero no puedo el bebe esta por nacer ya ciento que su cabecita está por salir hah hah trato de respirar mientras tanto naraku me mira sonriente mientras ve como trato inútilmente de evitar lo que el desea hacer a mi bebe.

-tranquila tu estarás bien el será el que se ira.

-eso jamás no lo permitiré incluso si lo haces yo no permite esto el vendrá sesshomaru vendrá por mí porque el si me ama porque yo LO AMO.

Eso hizo que naraku se enfureciera entonces si no vas a ser mía no serás de nadie dijo mientras transformaba su brazo derecho en un tentáculo y lo lanzaba contra aome.

aome solo alcanzo a gritar a suplicar por ayuda.

AYUDAMEEE grito lo mas alto que pudo al mismo tiempo el tentáculo le atravesaba parte del pecho y el vientre.

POV NORMAL

E ese justo momento entra un sesshomaru con los ojos rojos por la furia la oler la sangre de su amada ve todo en la habitación empezar a consumirse por las llamas ve a su nada aome en un charco de sangre en su futon en ese momento se empieza a escuchar un llanto.

Apenas se escucha el llanto del bebe naraku alista su tentáculo dispuesto a ir por el bebe sesshomaru al percatarse de inmediato se lanza contra naraku lo lanza con tal fuerza que hace que llegue a otra habitación.

Mientras tanto se acerca dónde está su amada aome levanta la frazada que cubre su vientre manchada de sangre y ve que debajo de la yukata de su madre se mueve inquieto un pequeño hanyou con las marcas de sesshomaru con una media luna y unas hermosas oregitas sus ojos son de un dorado intenso su nariz omo la de su madre sus vabellos blancos platinados era realmente hermoso toma de su cintura una tela es morada con amarillo (ustedes entenderán)

Con ella envolvió a su pequeño hijo y loto en un brazo sin antes darle un beso en su fuentecita para calmarlo cosa que logro , tomo a tenseiga hizo un movimiento con su espada y logro ver a los mensajeros del inframundo tratando de llevarse su pura alma con un sertero movimiento los destruyo a todos.

Con una gran bocarada de aire despertó aome que al ver a sesshomaru parado a su lado no pudo evitar llorar.

-sesshomaru mi bebe donde esta. Sif snif

-tranquila aquí esta dijo mientras se lo daba en los brazos quien al verlo sonrio de una manera luminosa y con un brillo en los ojos

-sesshomaru es idéntico a ti.

-si lo es pero tamien se parece a ti.

Con lentintud la ayudo a pararse tomo un hermosos traje que había traído de uno de sus tantos viajes se lo ayudo a poner mientras aprovechaban que el campo que había creado con bakusaiga (come estoy un poco confu con las esps mas sin embargo digan que si tiene ese abilidad )

Se veía realmente hermosa la tomo de la mano y la escondió detrás de su espalada mientras ella acariciaba a su bebe estaba muy feliz era hermosos y tan adorable.

Justo en ese momento naraku logro romper el campo de protección asi iniciando los dos una gran batalla aome era protegida por un campo de energía que había logrado crear no se podía mover mucho porque aún estaba adolorida naraku estaba a punto de atravesar a sesshomaru sesshomaru logro tomar a tensaiga en ese momento le hizo una seña a aome la cual lo entendio muy bien no tenía flechas ni nada por el estilo por eso tomo un pétalo de las flores que habían hay tiradas y puso su poder espiritual allí la lanzo justo cuando sesshomaru lanzaba su ataque logrando purificarlo para siempre.

En el campo de batalla los monstruos empezaron a desaparecer y los soldados de sesshomaru ganaron la batalla.

Ya todos entrados al palacio vieron como su señor llevaba en brazos a su mujer la cual se veía bastante cansada pero con una bella sonrisa y en sus brazos veían aun pequeño bulto el cual se removía inquieto.

.este sesshomaru ha destruido a naraku… se oían ovaciones por parte de sus soldados.

Quiero preséntales a su futuro gobernante hijo de este sesshomaru y su lady aquí presente aome higurashi taisho la shikon no miko .

Aome mientras tanto levantaba al bebe y lo descubría para que todos pudieran verlo

-su nombre es tekeshi no taisho

Por todos lados se oían aplausos, silbidos , gritos, rugidos de alegra , buenos deseos a los padres entre la multitud se podían ver a los recién llegados sango, miroku y shipoo los cuales estaban sorprendidos por el espectáculo de los muertos y estar rodeados de tantos youkais .

Después de todo la parea necesitaba descansar asique uno de los soldados quien conocía la historia de su señora y sus amigos decidió llevarlos a unas habitaciones para que descansaran mientras sus señores se tomaban un descanso, esa noche dormirían en una habitación de la primera planta que también era muy cómoda mientras apagaban el fuego y arreglaban todo.

HABITACION PAREJA SESSHOME

-sesshomaru viniste por nosotros gracias.

-por supuesto que lo hice es mi deber y obligación ustedes los son todo para mi jamás permitiría que algo malo les pasase por eso…. Perdóname por haber llegado tan tarde y a ver permitido que murieras.

-esta bien sesshomaru.

-claro que o esta bien o entiendes casi los pierdo a los dos debí venir más rápido yoo…

-sesshomaru ya paso volviste y me resucitaste eso es todo lo que importa ahora podremos cuidar de nuestro hijo takeshi .

-si lo siento.

-no te disculpes ya mañana veremos que aremos esta bien no puedes lamentarte porque aun estoy aquí esta bien.

-si

-te amo.

-yo también te amor, los amo.


	22. Chapter 21 PREPARATIVOS

**Capitulo 21 **

** PREPARATIVOS **

Ya había pasado una semana desde el nacimiento del pequeño Takeshi el era la luz de los ojos de aome la cual por cierto ya se había recuperado por completo sesshomaru no cabía de orgullo su hijo seria un gran lord a pasar de su condición como hanyou seria un gran guerrero de eso se encargaría en un futuro Nadie dudaría de sus habilidades y capacidades para gobernar.

Su pequeño hijo era idéntico a el

Como lo comprobó desde un principio .

El solo hecho de los acontecimientos de hace una semana demuestran mucho respeto a la fidelidad de los demás lords eso no quiere decir que los demás lords planeen traicionarlo, más sin embargo por la anterior experiencia podía apostar que por el comportamiento del lord traidor porque ni merecía que dijera su nombre daba mucho a desear.

Muchas guerreras y peleas Han ido surgiendo a través de los últimos siglos más especifico desde la época de su padre el gran general

inu. No. Taisho.

Los conflictos por el poder, las joyas y piedras preciosas, sus grandes cultivos, la buena estructura y orden de las aldeas beneficiaban a los humanos y youkais la mayoria de ataques a aldeas humanas eran causadas por demonios o youkais extranjeros de su territorio.

Como buen daiyoukai bebe ser inhumano, Mortal, sagas, inteligente siempre debe estar por delante de todo y todos no mostrar debilidad incluso ante la mirada de muchos seguía siendo Mortal.

POV SESSHOMARU

Sabia mejor que Nadie que aome y Takeshi serian el nuevo blanco para tratar de derrocarlo pero más que nada el era un youkai es posesivo en exceso no hay nada ni Nadie que arrebate nada a un daiyoukai sin ser castigado por su osadía en especial cuando se trata de nuestra pareja o cachorro.

No voy a mentir al decir que los problemas se acabaron porque no será así al contrario aumentaran pero no permitiría desobediencia de eso se encargaría el mismo debía comunicarle a aome que debe empezar con la preparación de la presentación del heredero de la casa de la luna, como madre, consorte y reina era su deber aunque pensándolo bien ella ya lo sabría puesto que desde un comienzo estudio muy bien la etiqueta, presentación, vocabulario, costumbres y linajes desde épocas memorables.

POV AOME

Estaba arrullando a mi hijo oh tan pequeño y tan delicado se que sesshomaru esta preocupado por lo sucedido hace una semana y se que el que nuestro hijo sea hanyou complica las cosas ya de por si era complicado el que yo fuera humana pero se que el nos protegerá se que el estará para protegernos.

Sabia que dentro de una semana debemos presentarlo en sociedad como heredero de la casa de la luna espero que todo salga bien ya mande a confeccionar hermosos trajecitos para el Como varios kimonos tradicionales y su linda colita es blanca y esponjada como la que tiene sesshomaru y sus orejitas es adorable.

Bueno ya se durmió es hora de organizar todo, las Flores de todas las que tengan, la decoración será echa de varios tipo de diamantes, rubis y demás joyas estas serán usadas para hacer estrellas las cuales serán colgadas por todo el techo del salón de estas saldrá un brillo dentro de ellas puesto que pondré reiki dentro para aumentar su brillo y hacerles ver un tanto fantasmales.

POV NORMAL

Aome se había pasado a una de las habitaciones continuas para poder escribió más a gustó.

aome estaba demasiado concentrada escribiendo en un pergamino todo lo que iba a hacer, en ese momento entre sesshomaru en la habitación

aome estaba demasiado concentrada escribiendo en un pergamino todo lo que iba a hacer, en ese momento entre sesshomaru en la habitación.

Ve a su pequeño hijo durmiendo se acerca lentamente y se siento a su lado mientras lo a acaricia.

Se quedo contemplándolo un momento hasta que decidió ir a ver a su onna la cual estaba muy emocionada y tenía una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro

Se quedo contemplándolo un momento hasta que decidió ir a ver a su onna la cual estaba muy emocionada y tenía una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

_Que haces pequeña

_oh sesshomaru estoy preparando todo según tus costumbres después de dos semanas de nacido se debe hacer una presentación oficial para dar a conocer al heredero dijo mientras sonreía.

_así es ver que estas un paso de mi.

_sesshomaru nuestro pequeño es tan lindo es realmente bello.

_si lo es, bueno es hora de hacer las preparaciónes tu encargaría de esto y yo me encargare de mandar las respectivas invitaciones.

_ si no preocupes.

_entiendo.

SI ERES SENSIBLE E INOCENTE POR FAVOR NO VEAS LA SIGUIENTE PARTE ADVERTIDOS NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE.

LEMOOON

Aome estaba dispuesta a ponerse a realizar los arreglos cuando sentido que sesshomaru la abrazaba de la cintura y metía sus menos dentro de su yukata y acariciaba sus senos mientras lamia su cuello.

Aome estaba sorprendida más sin embargo cerro sus ojos y disfruto de las caricias que le proporcionaba su amado después de estar haciéndolo un buen rato aome se animo y empezó a acaricia su masculinidad haciendo que sesshomaru jadear de arriba a ...

Aome estaba sorprendida más sin embargo cerro sus ojos y disfruto de las caricias que le proporcionaba su amado después de estar haciéndolo un buen rato aome se animo y empezó a acaricia su masculinidad haciendo que sesshomaru jadear de arriba a abajo mientras sesshomaru apartaba la yukata y Dejaba expuesta la vagina de su onna llevó su masculina mano y empezo a acariciar sus labios vaginales empezó metiendo y sacando uno de sus dedos mientras aome sacaba su. Miembro y con las dos manos lo masageaba luego se desnudaron se acostaron sobre el tatami.

Sesshomaru estaba abajo y aome encima, tomando algo de valor se posiciono sobre el de manera que hicieran el 69 aome comienzo a lamer el pene de sesshomaru luego chupo la cabeza daba lametazos por todo el tronco hasta llegar a sus testículos a los cuales chupo y suavemente mordió.

Sesshomaru estaba gratamente sorprendido el solo ver como se lo chupaba y recorría con sus manos lo excitaba mucho más con cuidado abrió lentamente sus labios vaginales y empezó a lamer y chupar con esmero mientras con una de sus manos figuraba la penetración con su boca con su otra mano con cuidado pelliscaba su botón de nervios sesshomaru sintió que se iba a venir así que con algo de fuerza chupo el clítoris de aome haciendo que se corriera.

Se acostaron y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente.

Con cuidado acosto a su onna en el tatami y se posiciono sobre ella con cuidado situó su pene en la entrada de su mujer y con un vaivén lento comenzó a penetrarla lentamente sus jadeos se perdona en la boca del otro de a poco aumento su ritmo haci...

Con cuidado acosto a su onna en el tatami y se posiciono sobre ella con cuidado situó su pene en la entrada de su mujer y con un vaivén lento comenzó a penetrarla lentamente sus jadeos se perdona en la boca del otro de a poco aumento su ritmo haciéndolo más placentero para los dos.

todo se volvió muy intenso cuando sesshomaru la todo y la puso en cuatro se a seguro que estuviera bien lubricada arremetió contra ella sin resentimiento alguno a lo lejos se podian escuchar los jadeos de sesshomaru y los gritos de aome los guardi...

todo se volvió muy intenso cuando sesshomaru la todo y la puso en cuatro se a seguro que estuviera bien lubricada arremetió contra ella sin resentimiento alguno a lo lejos se podian escuchar los jadeos de sesshomaru y los gritos de aome los guardias que estaban en la entrada de la habitación sonreían de manera animal y se miraban uno a otro de manera divertida . _

,

FIN...

Que tal que les parecio comenten si les gustó los gifs en especial el último para seguir agregando o si no quitarlo OK.

BAY


	23. Chapter 22 : LA CELEBRACIÓN

Capítulo 22.

LA CELEBRACION

Capítulo 22

La celebración

Ya había pasado la semana en la cual se bebía celebrar en nacimiento del príncipe heredero y el gran día había llegado todos los sirvientes estaban que corrían de un lado para otro mientras que aome estaba sentada en el kiosko con el pequeño takeshi en brazos en realidad era adorable sus ojitos miraban curioso el lugar en el que su madre lo había traído todo era muy colorido y el olor de su madre era fuerte, le gustaba era suave y estaba muy cómodo mientras recibía los mimos de su madre.

En el gran salón se podía ver del techo colgaban millones y millones de enredaderas estas estaban de manera horizontal entre caladas de colores la primera franja era morada, luego blancas luego rosadas y amarillas de un tono muy suave y sucesiva mente hasta llegar a la entrada

En el gran salón se podía ver del techo colgaban millones y millones de enredaderas estas estaban de manera horizontal entre caladas de colores la primera franja era morada, luego blancas luego rosadas y amarillas de un tono muy suave y sucesiva m...

Mientras que entre las enredaderas y sus flores si observabas muy bien se podían ver las estrellas echas de piedras preciosas

Mientras que entre las enredaderas y sus flores si observabas muy bien se podían ver las estrellas echas de piedras preciosas.

La comida era estupendo había gran variedad de platos tanto tartas, comida marina, comida seca y carne cruda, había saque y todo tipo de licores extranjeros

La comida era estupendo había gran variedad de platos tanto tartas, comida marina, comida seca y carne cruda, había saque y todo tipo de licores extranjeros.

Ya los trajes y joyas habían sido dispuestos para la hora acordada aome se estaba terminando de arreglar junto con el pequeño takeshi el cual llevaba un mini kimono era como una yukata azul claro cielo con diseños era muy lindo su cabello ya había crecido un poco más le llegaba casi hasta los hombros y atrás de, el su colita jugueteaba feliz por las atenciones que le brindaban algunas empleadas mientras arreglaban a su madre la cual usaba un bello kimono ( se acuerdan del kimono que siempre usaba izayoi la madre de inuyasha?) Es el mismo solo que la yukata o camisa era de color palo de rosa la falda era de un suave verde olivo y la parte de arriba era de un suave color morado la mitad de su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo o cebolla adornado con dos hermosos palillos de oro con dos perros blancos de oro y sus ojos eran dos rubís incrustados.

Ya los trajes y joyas habían sido dispuestos para la hora acordada aome se estaba terminando de arreglar junto con el pequeño takeshi el cual llevaba un mini kimono era como una yukata azul claro cielo con diseños era muy lindo su cabello ya había...

Ssshomaru era la copia exacta de su padre con la misma armadura su ropa paso de ser roja a ser azul como la de su padre y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta.

Ssshomaru era la copia exacta de su padre con la misma armadura su ropa paso de ser roja a ser azul como la de su padre y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta

Todo ya estaba dispuesto era hora de que la función comenzara.

POV SESSHOMARU

Ya era hora me dirigirme al gran salón todo estaba dispuesto como mi mujer lo había dispuesto todo en su lugar las mesas, la decoración y los ropajes de nuestro hijo había una tradición que no le había dicho a mi onna espero que no se moleste.

No la había visto desde por la mañana y eso que solo la vi de lejos con nuestro hijo en el kiosko según la tradición no debemos vernos hasta la presentación espero le guste.

Ya todos estaban acomodados según su linaje, cargo por supuesto estaban las casas de los sabios o ancianos como deseen llamarles y por sus expresiones no se veían muy felices que digamos, tengo una ligera sospecha de que ellos tienen algo que ver con lo ocurrido hace dos semanas del ataque aun que no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para confabular con naraku. Mmm pensándolo mejor olvido lo que dije si son estúpidos en especial, si es por algo que quieran.

En fin tratare de concentrarme mi madre ya ha llegado aunque no se ve muy feliz tampoco es que me importe mucho pero ella mejor que nadie sabe que debe cumplir las leyes que nos rigen y debe comportarse como tal, a aparentemente no está muy feliz puesto que dejo de ser la lady del palacio.

lady inukimi

Para lady inukimi era una gran humillación pero como lo dictan las leyes youkai ella dejo de ser la lady del palacio desde el momento en que tome a mi onna como compañeraMi madre me enseñó y guió cuando padre ya no estuvo a pesar de que ya tenía...

Para lady inukimi era una gran humillación pero como lo dictan las leyes youkai ella dejo de ser la lady del palacio desde el momento en que tome a mi onna como compañera

Mi madre me enseñó y guió cuando padre ya no estuvo a pesar de que ya tenía edad eso no evitaba que cometiera errores que madre corrigió de manera dura.

Bueno ya es hora llame a unos guardias para que escoltaran a mi onna.

Lentamente camine con la elegancia que me caracterizaba y me sitúe en la parte más alta al lado de una mesa que estaba repleta de los presentes que trajeron para mi hijo.

_estamos reunidos hoy aquí con la intención de honrar una de las tradiciones más antiguas la cual consiste en presentar al heredero al ser que en unos cuantos siglos será quien gobierne estas tierras junto con su compañera e hijos sin más preámbulos... Mi compañera y mi hijo

POV AOME

estaba un poco inquieta ya casi era hora de ir y mi pequeño lo sabia no había dejado de moverse estaba muy inquieto había sentido todas esas energías y tenía curiosidad.

. De Pronto tocan la puerta

_adelante

Entre un soldado haciendo una reverencia.

_mi lady, mi lord la solicita en el salón junto con el príncipe.

_entiendo digo mientras me levanto con el bebe en brazos y cubro su cabeza y cuerpo con una manta color lavanda.

llegamos a la gran entrada en la Puerta se podía admirar el trabajo con las Flores y estrellas hay una flor de lavanda entre todas aparentemente le gusto al bebe su olor porque no deja de estirar sus garritas para tomarla la tomo con cuidado y se la doy en sus manitas mientras el la acerca a su nariz para olerla mejor en ese momento vuelvo a cubrirlo mientras se abren las puertas ante mi. Comino con la frente en alto y la elegancia y delicadeza que me caracterizan.

POV NORMAL

Un soldado hizo la presentación.

_con ustedes lady aome hugurashi no taisho actual shikon no miko y compañera del lord sesshomaru no taisho

Acompañada del príncipe heredero de la casa de la luna Takeshi no taisho futuro lord del oeste.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos aparece aome llamando la atención de todos y en especial la de irasue por su atuendo el cual le recuerdos bastante a su antigua rival en el amor

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido por su atuendo al igual que su madre no era muy común puesto que solo las himes los usaban pero no tiene importancia supuso que quería estar cómoda al cargar al bebé que por cierto no Dejaba de moverse en los brazos de su madre

Aome con paso firme paso al lado de irasue mientras las dos se hacían una leve reverencia al llegar al lado de sesshomaru irasue tuvo la impresión de ver a inu. No. Taisho y a esa princesa humana de la cual prefería no hablar

Decidió desechar esos pensamientos que no le estaban haciendo mucho bien más bien paso atención en lo que dirían

Decidió desechar esos pensamientos que no le estaban haciendo mucho bien más bien paso atención en lo que dirían.

Como sabrán hay unas tradiciones que debemos seguir así que les presento a mi hijo

Takeshi no taisho hijo de este sesshomaru y lady aome aquí presente su reina.

Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo mostraba a todos, todos miraban al pequeño algunos con ternura o respeto otros con aceptación por su condición y otros con desagrado( ya saben quien)

Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo mostraba a todos, todos miraban al pequeño algunos con ternura o respeto otros con aceptación por su condición y otros con desagrado( ya saben quien)

Primera tradición como muchos sabrán mi color es el rojo al nacer mi padre me heredero su color que es el azul bien saben que el color elegido es por nuestra aura es tradición que cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo barón nosotros le herederos nuestro color para que ellos lo tomen como legado.

Yo sesshomaru hoy entrego a mi hijo el color de mi aura dijo mientras le anudaba a la cintura una gran tela amarilla pastel con diseños rojos como la que el tiene en la cintura solo que es amarilla con azul

Siguiente tradición el cachorro debe reaccionar y reconocer mi aura y youki y tomarme como su alfa y someterse a mi hasta el día en que muera o lo corone lord del oeste hasta ese entonces estará bajo mi tutela absoluta

Aome estaba muy sorprendida no hay leídos eso en ningún pergamino aun así se comporto como debía.

Sesshomaru dejo salir su youki lastimando un poco a los lords a propósito y demás como advertencia más sin embargo cuando vio a aome sujetarse disimuladamente de sus ropajes bajo la intensidad.

Acostó al bebé en el suelo quien se removía muy incomodo se sentía sofocado aome estaba es preocupada

Sesshomaru se paso en la mitad del gran salón y poco a poco se fue transformando.

Mientras el bebé era envuelto en un remolino mediano mientras lloraba su aura era de un color lila muy suave mientras al frente del gran perro se encontraba un perro del tamaño de un humano promedio más o menos de,1

Mientras el bebé era envuelto en un remolino mediano mientras lloraba su aura era de un color lila muy suave mientras al frente del gran perro se encontraba un perro del tamaño de un humano promedio más o menos de,1.70 metros todos miraban impresionados era increíble que siendo un hanyou pudiera transformarse.

Aome no cabía de la impresión su bebé de apenas dos semanas se había transformando y ahora jugaba con su padre

Aome no cabía de la impresión su bebé de apenas dos semanas se había transformando y ahora jugaba con su padre.

Inukimi. Miraba maravillada la escena el que el niño halla podido transformarse quiere decir que no es tan impuro como pensaba, lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante seria interesante.

El Pequeño Takeshi corrió hasta llegar donde su madre y dando un ladrido la rodeo, la olió y luego la lamia en las manos para impregnar su olor en ella.

Todos miraban el instinto de protección del pequeño con su madre, aome acaricio sus orejitas su barrigita y le dio varios besos en la nariz.

Sesshomaru le ladro al cachorro algo pero aparentemente este no quería obedecer así que sesshomaru le gruño se acerco donde estaba aome y le ronroneo ella entendió dándole una ultima caricia se aparto para que su padre lo tomara con sus dientes del pelaje del cuello el cachorro solo jimoteaba porque lo habían apartado de su madre.

Después de un mordisco por parte de su cachorro y un gruñido por parte de sesshomaru el cachorro volvió a ser un lindo bebé acostado.

Sesshomaru se acerco a el con una media sonrisa y lo cargo.

Aome a acerco junto con irasue para ver al bebé, todos empezaron a hablar del bebe y posible arreglos matrimoniales pero al ver el rostro de aome Decidió que sería después

Aome a acerco junto con irasue para ver al bebé, todos empezaron a hablar del bebe y posible arreglos matrimoniales pero al ver el rostro de aome Decidió que sería después.

Al igual que los lords lady irasue se quedaría dos semanas mientras los lords dos días. Dando fin a la velada con un bebe dormido y un montón de regalos que no sabían en donde guardar entre ellos armas, juguetes, atuendo, joyas, algún que otra hectárea de algún lugar en las tierras de algún otro lord, mascotas como neko gatos.

Estaban muy cansados así que se fueron a descansar mientras que en el fueron de al lado dormir un bebe muy feliz.

FIN QUE TAL


End file.
